It Happens
by MyWorldDoesn'tEnd
Summary: Little secrets grow up to be big lies. Katherine Black learns that the hard way as she tries to make up for the mistakes she made in the past.
1. Chapter 1

It happens

 **An: This will be the only author note until the end of the story so please read or be prepared to get very confused. I have posted this story before but took it down to fix the grammar and story line. The chapters are seemingly short, around 900-1200 each chapter but all you need to do is ask for an update and I will put the next chapter up ASAP. The main thing you need to know about the story is Jake does not have two older sisters he only has one, Katherine. And some ages are different, like Clair for example is much older then she is in twilight. If it seems a little confusing at the start, don't worry by the end of the story every thing is explained. I know this isn't my best work but it was one of my first twilight ffanfictions and really helped me grow as a writer.**

 **First and last warning, there are mentions of adult themes throughout.**

 **Oh and if you haven't guessed already I don't own Twilight :)**

 **So don't forget if you want an update just review and I'll post ASAP.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

"You can't start the next chapter of your life

If you keep re-reading the last one"

Chapter 1

As I cook breakfast, I think back on how much my life has changed in the last year. I came to La Push to see my dad and little brother I had left behind ten years ago – to live with my Aunt in New York, after my mother died – I needed a fresh start.

On my first night back in La Push we went to a bonfire. I was shocked by how much everyone had changed in ten years. But one guy stood out, he was the hottest guy my eyes had ever seen, but before I could even say 'hi', Jake – my little brother – was dragging him into the nearby forest.

Sam Uley, an old friend of mine, had pulled me away from all the shocked and amused faces. Once we were out of earshot he started to tell me that the legends I grew up listening to were real, that he, Jake, all the boys I had grown up with, even Leah Clearwater, my closest friend, were all shape shifters, made to kill vampires.

Sam complimented me on how well I was taking it. Apparently most girls freaked out when they found out they were surrounded by werewolves, but I took it all in my stride… Until he told me what imprinting is and that I was just imprinted on. Then I ran for the hills, literally.

I stopped running when I reached the top of the cliffs, I sat down on the edge, looking out at the sea and rethought my whole life. I was going to become a famous writer, I was going to move to Mania and get an apartment right on the beach. I never wanted to get married, have kids, and grow old with someone. At lest before that moment I didn't.

But as I sat with my thoughts I couldn't imagine anything better than spending the rest of my life with Paul… Even thinking his name sent a shiver through me, and the rest is just a part of history. I sold my apartment in New York City and moved in with the love of my life, Paul Lahota.

The one thing I would change about Paul isn't his stubbornness, the fact he eats like a pig, that he drives a truck that's older than the legends, but the fact I could count the amount of furniture in his house on one hand. Don't get me wrong, the house is amazing, five bedrooms, three bathrooms plus a separate laundry room, open kitchen, dining room, two living rooms, sunroom, and an entertaining deck that opened onto an acre of clear land before reaching the forest. It was in the middle of nowhere and I don't want to be anywhere else.

When Paul first showed me the house he was so nervous, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face, he was scared shitless that I would take one look and run. But all I could do was laugh, I walked around the whole house counting on my fingers how many things Paul owned. One refrigerator, a microwave, a cardboard box filled with his clothes, a box TV, and a mattress – not a bed, a mattress – on the sunroom floor. And the TV died last month so we're down to four things.

When he asked me what I thought, I said I had three questions: 1, had he brought any women here before me? He answered no. 2, was that all the clothes he owned? He answered yes. 3, why sleep in the sunroom and not upstairs in the spectacular master bedroom? Didn't feel like taking it upstairs.

The only change to the house since I moved in is my port of clothes that sits next to Paul's cardboard box, a bunch of notepads and pens that I keep everywhere, and my laptop. But I left most of my stuff in my old bedroom at dad's, at least until I fix the house up a bit. But I can see what this place is going to be, a home, no… my home, Paul's home… our home.


	2. Chapter 2

It Happens

"I saw that you were perfect and so I loved you.

Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more."

Chapter 2

Paul's POV

I jog out of the forest, following the two sweetest smells in the world, oranges and roses. Just the scent of my imprint puts a spring in my step. I always thought imprinting was forcing two people to love each other, when it really is just showing two people they love each other.

I thank my lucky stars for imprinting now I have Katherine, she's too amazing for someone like me, she wouldn't have looked my way twice if not for imprinting. She's perfect in every way, she's a perfect 5'6 foot with mouth-watering curves, her copper skin glows, her deep green eyes always sparkle, and her dark brown hair falls in silky waves over her shoulders, she's just perfection.

Before I know it my arms are wrapped around Kat, and I'm resting my head on hers as she stirs a pot on the stove. She mustn't have heard me, I hear her heart skip a beat and chuckle.

"You miss me?" I whisper in her ear and trail kisses down the right side of her neck.

Kat sighs, shaking her head lightly, "If you know the answer, don't ask the question."

"You missed me, you missed me, now you got to kiss me."

"Maybe later, now if you don't want your pancakes burnt, let me work." I tighten my hug for a second then release her and backpedal to lean on the island bench and watch her work. One of the hundred things Kat's amazing at is cooking. She moves with such grace, the way she can stir a pot with one hand and flip a pancake with the other.

"How was patrol?" Kat asks as she flips the last pancakes onto the stacked plate.

"Pretty good, Jared was thinking about the ring he bought Kim, he's scared she'll say no," Kat scoffs as she sets the stack of pancakes and a jug of syrup next to me.

"Kim's been planning their wedding since before he imprinted on her, I don't think he has anything to worry about," Kat chuckles as she pours oatmeal into a bowl and joins me at the island bench after grabbing us both a fork from the draw.

"How can you eat that?" I ask before digging into the world's fluffiest pancakes.

She shrugs.

"Only thing I feel like." I shudder at the thought of enjoying oatmeal. "So when's Jared popping the question to Kim?"

"He's taking her to dinner tomorrow night," I say between bites.

"What's the chance of getting him to postpone it?"

"Why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to take all the girls shopping this weekend and don't feel like listening to wedding planning," she says. I notice my imprint has hardly touched her food, she just twirls the fork around in the slop.

"If you want I could talk him out of it, but it has taken him over a year to find the balls to do it," I say, and she smirks, which makes me smirk too.

"I guess I'll put up with Kim then, if you stop him now poor guy probably won't find the balls to do it again." We laugh at Jared's expense. "How do you feel about me painting some of the walls in the house?"

"What, you don't like white, white and…" I dramatically lean over to look down the hall before finishing, "White?"

"I like white, just not when it is on every wall and trim in every room. I pretty much live in the kitchen so I can remember what colour is." I finish off my plate and put it and the now empty jug in the sink. I walk back over to Kat and caress her chin in my hands, making her look at me with those breathtaking green eyes.

"If it would make you happy Kitty you could paint the whole house purple with yellow dots." She smiles up at me and I can't help but let my heart do a somersault.

"I was thinking more along the lines of green and creams but- if you want purple with yellow dots-"

"No I-" she cuts my words off with a swift kiss on the lips.

"Don't worry babe, I won't torture myself like that," I chuckle and kiss her, this time with more passion. She gives in and melts against me, putting her arms around my neck to pull me closer.

The kissing gets faster and more passionate until out of nowhere Kat hoists herself up and wraps her legs around my waist. My wolf side starts to take over…


	3. Chapter 3

It Happens

"A reader lives a thousand lives before they die"

Chapter 3

Katherine's POV

"Thank you," I breathe, as I lean my head on Paul's shoulder.

"Any time babe," he whispers, kissing my forehead softly. "Now, let's go get cleaned up," says Paul kissing the top of my head, then I slide my sweaty ass off the kitchen bench – that I will have to pine-o-clean later – but it was so worth it.

We spend almost an hour in the shower, after we finally get out Paul is so exhausted from his early patrol and our bit of fun, that he has hardly enough energy to put on some boxers and collapse onto the mattress, out like a light as soon as his head hits the pillow.

I dress into a pair of black tights, dark blue skirt, light green tank top and a pink jacket. I write a note to Paul telling him I am going over to Emily's to do some laundry. I grab the garbage bag of dirty clothes and call the clothes Paul ripped off me earlier a lost cause, throwing them in the garbage bin on my way out.

I decide to walk the five-minute track through the forest instead of taking the truck. The day is bright and I feel sad Sam has Paul on early patrols this whole month, and he is so tired he can't enjoy this day with me. The forest is filled with wild life; I am so wrapped up in the birds tweeting overhead that I don't even notice the wolf in front of me until I walk straight into him. My heart skips a beat and I fall back into the damp soil, making one of my favourite shorts filthy.

"Collin, you should know not to sneak up on me!" I jump up and swat the dirt from my ass, not happy and he knows it. Collin whimpers and puts his tail between his legs. It hurts to get up the pups and I instantly feel guilty. "Just don't do it again, okay?" I pick up the clothes bag I had dropped when Col scared me. "Call me when you get off patrol," I say, ruffling the fur on his head with my spare hand.

I reach Emily and Sam's house with no more unexpected surprises. I instantly see Sam sitting on the porch steps bouncing baby Dawn and watching Shane run around kicking a soccer ball in no one direction. "Hey Sammy! You playing house wife today?" I ask with a smile as I cross the muddy road.

"Just watch Kat, one day very soon this will be you," he jokes. If only he knew, does he know? I shake my head in a dry chuckle as Shane leaves the plastic black and white ball to run over to me and wrap his arms tightly around my leg.

"Hey kiddo," I say ruffling his mess of black hair.

"Hi Kit Kat!" he says, smiling a toothy smile up at me. Then as quick as he arrived he goes back to his lone soccer game.

"If you're here for Emily she should be back soon," says Sam trying to calm the fussy baby.

"Nah I just came by to do laundry," I say shaking the black bag.

"How you have not snapped yet and made Paul furnish that house, I will never know."

"Don't worry Sam this is the last time," he scoffs as I drop the bag on the porch and sit next to him on the stairs. "How good can you keep a secret?" I ask, taking the fussy baby. I hold her close to my chest and softly pat her on the back.

"From Paul or from everyone?" he asks, eyeing the silent baby. "How do you do that?" he mutters.

"I'm planning on surprising Paul on Sunday by having the whole house furnished, that's why I'm going shopping with the girls on Saturday. When he goes on an all-day patrol I'll set everything up and that will be my birthday present to him for Monday-"

"But Paul doesn't have- you want me to change patrols don't you?"

"Just hear me out, okay?" He sighs as I hand him the now sleeping baby. "I need Quil, Embry and Seth tomorrow and Friday to help me with painting. Then I need the three pups to help carry stuff on Saturday. Then I need Paul on patrol as long as you can get on Sunday, and as many wolves as possible at my house to help on Sunday. Easy."

"What? Jake, Jared and I aren't good enough for slaves?" he asks sarcastically.

"Well Jared's stressed over Kim and won't be able to keep a secret for long. You will already be helping me and I can't handle being around Jake right now."

"Fine I'll work it out," he mutters.

"Thanks Sammy, well I better go do the laundry," I sigh getting to my feet and retrieving the bag.

I go to enter the house but freeze when Sam says "Congrats."

"What?"

"You're going to be a great mum Kat."

"Please don't tell anyone," I whisper quietly.

"Tell anyone what?" he asks, looking back at me with a blank look on his face.

"Thanks," I sigh, then enter the house.


	4. Chapter 4

It Happens

"Don't make me mad then tell me to calm down.

That's like stabbing someone and wondering why they're bleeding."

Chapter 4

Katherine's POV

I get home almost two hours later with a clean bag of clothes. When Emily got back I helped her in the kitchen for a while and triple check she's still good for this weekend. Paul is still dead to the world when I reach home, so I drop the bag of clean clothes in the sunroom and write another note – went to get paint and groceries, should be back after lunch.

I snatch the keys from the hook on the front door, then go to the two bay garage. Paul's old truck might look like a piece of shit but it runs like a dream. I make good time getting to the hardware store; I can honestly say I have never been to a hardware store in my life and it must be obvious by the way the young girl behind the counter asks if she can help me find anything.

"Oh, yes please."

"Sure," she says stepping out from behind the counter. She looks like most girls on the Rez with copper skin and long black hair. "So what are you looking for?"

"Paint, and everything that goes along with painting." She chuckles lightly at how pathetic I sound.

"Right this way," she leads me down a row of shelves, at the end we turn left into a separate room. One wall is covered with colour swatches, another with brushes and rulers and the other wall is half covered with a door and a shelf that has different types of tapes, paint scrapers, rollers and trays.

"I never thought painting would look this complicated," I sigh. "Would you be able to get me a trolley please?"

"Sure," the girl says, leaving me alone in the small room.

I sigh and pull my phone out of my jacket pocket. I click on Embry's number; it takes five rings before he answers with a cheerful 'hollo'.

"Hey Em, it's Kat here I was wondering-"

'That's never good.'

"Shut up, I need your help."

'Why can't Paul help you?'

"Because he's dead to the world right now, and because you're amazing."

'What do you want?'

"I'm at the hardware store trying to buy paint."

'Yeah- wait is that why Sam said you need Quil, Seth, and I tomorrow?'

"Don't ask the question if you know the answer, and unless you want to paint my house with nothing more than your blood and bare hands- I suggest you get here now!"

'Be there in five.' He hangs up.

Embry arrives twenty minutes later to me impatiently tapping my foot. In that twenty minutes the girl from the counter has brought me a trolley then left me to dwell over the different shades of cream.

"Longest five minutes of my life," I growl at him.

"I was here, I just- I just imprinted," I look at him closer and see his eyes are wide and jaw half slack.

"Who?!" I ask, straightening to look at him with eagerness.

"I don't know her name, the girl behind the counter, she was just there- she- she was just perfect." I chuckle at his wistful grin that quickly turns into one of horror. "I need to know her name, I need to know everything about her, oh god what if she has a boyfriend, then what? I-" I cut off his ranting.

"Embry shut up and look at me." He looks at me, and I note he's slightly shaking. "It's going to be okay, you are going to calm down because if you phase in here you will kill me then Jake and Paul will kill you, and you will never know her name. You are going to fill this trolley with everything we need to paint the inside of my house while I choose a colour, then you can take the colour to the counter and ask for however much paint you think we'll need. She will get the paint and we will check out, okay?" I know I'm kind of using him but I have thing to get done and now he has meet his important because of me he owes me.

He stops shaking, nods, and starts filling the trolley. I shake my head and go back to staring at colours. I have already decided on a nice green, not as dark as the forest or as bright as a highlighter but a nice in-between. By the time I decided on a dark shade of cream, Embry has stacked the trolley with a bit of everything.

I hand him the two colours and he takes them eagerly. "Don't ask too many questions," I say as he almost skips from the room, and I shake my head with a smile. In less than a minute Embry and the girl round the corner. I smile at the goofy look on his face and the dark blush on her cheeks.

The girl goes into the back room and Embry looks at me and mouths 'thanks Kat.'

"Think of it as payment for you spending the next two days painting my house," I whisper knowing he can hear me clear as day.

'Worth it,' he mouths back.

"I'll be at the counter," I say pushing the trolley out of the paint room and down the hall. I take more note of the things on the shelves, I notice gardening tools and vegetable seeds. Maybe I can start a garden, I think. One thing at a time. I find myself waiting by the counter for almost thirty minutes before Em and the girl appear, both all smiles.

Embry comes to stand by me and places two huge paint tins on the counter. I move aside and let Embry deal with checking everything out. I pull my purse out of my jacket, just as my phone rings.

"Hello," I answer, putting the phone between my shoulder and ear.

'Hey Kat, it's Collin. You asked me to call.' I fiddle around in my purse, pulling out my black card.

"Oh yeah, I talked to Sam and got you, Branden and Max Saturday off. I need you to come with me and the girls on Saturday to Seattle."

'Really?'

"Yes really, need the muscle, and I've already got Embry, Quil and Seth painting the house. Unless you want to swap-"

'No! I'll tell the guys. Oh but we can't drive.'

"I know you idiot. I've already got that dealt with."

'Okay, cool.'

"We're all meeting at my house at six Saturday morning, make sure the three of you are there or so help me I will hunt you down-"

'Okay, okay. We'll be there, bye Kat.'

"Bye Col," I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Way to set the kid straight Kat," says Em. I see everything is bagged up in the trolley.

"He won't be late now will he," I push Em out of the road and swipe my black card.

"How the hell did you get a black card?" asks Em.

"If I told you my secret I would have to kill you." The girl chuckles, handing me the receipt.

"Have a nice day and good luck with the painting," she smiles sweetly.

"Thanks," I say, pushing the trolley out the store down the small ramp in the parking lot. I notice Em isn't following me. I stop the trolley behind the truck. I'm fine with lifting the bags of brushes and trays into the back of the truck, but stop at the paint tins.

"Shit," I mutter. I lean back against the truck and wait for Em. A few moments later Em leaves the store with an ear to ear smile and spring in his step. "It went well?" I ask. He sees me and runs over and lifts me into a bear hug.

"You're amazing, you're amazing, you are amazing," he says releasing me from the hug.

"I know, now be a good boy and lift the tins into the truck." I scoff at how easily he lifts them in the truck.

"So what's her name?"

"Ashly," he practically giggles.

"Come on lover boy, get in the truck. I need help with grocery shopping…"


	5. Chapter 5

It Happens

"Sleep is good, but reading's better"

Chapter 5

Katherine's POV

Next morning.

I'm woken up by Paul leaving for patrol. It's three in the morning, and the house feels colder without him. Yesterday when I dropped Embry off, I told him to be here with the boys at six and I would have breakfast waiting for them. I know there's no way for me to go back to sleep when Paul's not here, so I brave the cold for the few seconds it takes me to grab my dressing gown from off my port.

I wrap the pink wool around myself and go in search of the split system remotes, turning the heat up now my private heater is gone. I shuffle to the bathroom and take care of morning business. Once that's done I go and pick today's outfit.

I choose one of Paul's olds t-shirts, not wanting to get paint on the few shirts I have left, it's swimming on me, but I tie the front in a bow and it doesn't look half bad. I also choose one of my more tattered pairs of black tights.

I change in the dining room in front of a split system. It's too early to start cooking the food so I slip on some boots and go out to the garage to grab the painting gear, after three trips in 10 degrees' weather all the bags are inside.

I cart the bags upstairs and start unwrapping everything, like a kid on Christmas morning. I unwrap one of the large tarps and spread it in the bedroom I'm making into a spare room. I take a roll of tape and start doing the room's trim like I watched on YouTube last night. By the time I've taped the trims, door frame, and window frames, it's past 4 am.

We're only painting the master bedroom, walk in wardrobe – and yes I know I am the most patient woman in the world, living out of one port when there's a walk in wardrobe bigger than my old bedroom and bathroom put together – the hallway, and one of the bedrooms on the top floor, leaving the others for Paul and me to make into nurseries or whatever we want. Downstairs all the rooms are having some painting done.

The only good thing about this house being fully white and having no furniture is it's a blank canvas. The walls won't need multiple coats to cover up another colour, and nothing needs moving or risks getting wrecked by paint.

Just as I start for the kitchen, hot saliva rises in my throat. I'm next to a bathroom so I settle over the toilet bowl and throw up the little food Paul ordered me to have last night. It took him almost a week and a half to notice that I haven't been eating any real food, I have been living on ice, bread, and oatmeal mostly. Any meat turns my stomach and I can't eat anything sweet for the same reason.

Once all my stomach's contents are in the porcelain bowl I start to dry heave, the burning bringing tears to my eyes. After five more minutes of hell the dry heaving stops. I flush then go to the sink and splash some warm water onto my face, and then gargle another handful of water trying to get rid of the taste and burning sensation.

By the time I find my bearings again it's past five and I get to cooking. I decided on scrambled eggs with tomato, capsicum and onion. I like having to cook for wolves, I never got to cook a lot in New York, breakfast was cereal or eating out at a café, lunch was take away, and dinner was eating out or ordering in.

As I chop I think about how cooking was my favourite thing to do with mum when I was a little girl, she taught me all I know about housework, my Aunt that I was living with always had the maid doing everything.

When I was a little girl all I wanted was to find a nice man and get married, then be just like my mummy. When she died I didn't want that any more, Aunty Kelly taught me another way and I thought that was better… easier.

A book idea pops into my mind and I scramble to the nearest note pad and scrawl it down. _A great woman doesn't need a great man… Ashly Hill was daddy's girl until she fell in love with the wrong guy. Guy leaves his home to follow his dreams and ask her to come with. She can't leave, finds out she's pregnant after… Matthew is gone. She snuggles up with… Philip the …schools Philip Mr hot shot, that thinks he's better then everyone… she says it's his kid. Marries the hot shot and… the baby dies when… Mr hot shot hits the three-year-old with his car. She buries her baby girl then kills her husband._

I nod to the idea and go back to slicing, thinking the new book idea over. I see Ashly Hill as head cheerleader, blond hair and… brown eyes with flecks of green. Mr hot shot is head footballer; it was meant to be. While she's dating Mr hot shot she meets Matthew… how does she meet him?

I start cracking two dozen eggs into a bowl. Matthew… he was the disappointing son to the lawyer next door, her best friend's older brother. He… was always interesting to her, two years older… shaggy and unkempt looking. He's a guitarist, he has to play guitar, yeah. No one knows where he jumped the tracks of high society, too much pressure to be like his daddy, was her thoughts. But he was always different, yes, she can't remember him ever calling her Ashly, it was always Ash, so untamed.

I pour the mass of scrambled egg mixture into two pans and slowly stir. If Matthew was two years older, then he was held back a year in school, then he was sticking around home until his band took off. Philip was typical pretty boy, he was going to take over his dad's firm, never thought there was anything going on with Ashly and Matthew. When she told him she was pregnant he thought of the child as a drunken mistake to the party weeks earlier, but took care of Ashly and who he thought was his daughter. The daughter's name is Mattie and looked just like her daddy.

I tip the scrambled eggs into three bowls, then go to a new page in the notebook, the boys should be here any minute.


	6. Chapter 6

It Happens

"Stop focusing on how stressed you are

And remember how blessed you are"

Chapter 6

Katherine's POV

The boys lean on the counter eating their food with the odd compliment to the chef. But I pay them little to no attention as I write down notes on all my new thoughts. I decide Matthew's band will become top of the charts but I'm fighting over him dying in a plane crash or getting married to a girl he knocked up because it is the right thing to do. I can't decide which one will hurt Ash more after she gets off scot free with her husband's murder – she'll get Philip drunk, make it look like he was hurting her then out of self-defence she stabs…

"What sounds like more of a self-defence move stabbing someone with a kitchen knife or broken wine bottle?" All three boys lift their heads giving me the same 'are you serious' look. "What, Ashly is killing her husband out of self-defence and-"

"What?!" yells Embry.

"Wh- No! No! No! No, no. Not hardware store Ashley, Ashly Hill." I clear up but they all just looked more confused. "I'm writing a new book," I say and they all 'oh' and Seth goes back to eating.

"You scared the hell out of me then Kat," Em sighs and keeps eating. I note Quil has finished his eggs.

"Quil, dish in the sink then go get the two paint tins out on the truck." He opens his mouth to backchat but I speak first. "The sooner we start the sooner we finish, the more time you get free tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine," he grunts and does as I asked, leaving me with Seth and Embry.

"So knife or wine bottle… or wine glass. The top of her wine glass gets shattered in the struggle, her hands find the glass dagger. And she stabs it into his jugular, Mr hot shot chokes on his own blood, suffocating, eyes roll back in his head… Yeah, that works," I write my conclusion onto the already half full notepad.

"Hate to be on her bad side," mutters Seth.

"Yes, yes you would," I smile, still writing.

"So, who's Mr hot shot?" asks Em, as he takes his dish to the sink like a good boy.

"Philip Demerol, light complexion, footy player's body, perfectly cropped blonde hair, and light blue eyes that makes most girls' legs go weak," I smile.

"Wow, Paul's got some hard competition," says Em leaning back on the counter.

"Philip," I scoff in disgust. "Thinks he's all great, god I can't wait until Ashly kills his stuck-up ass."

"You know they're not real, right?" asks Seth, taking his dish to the sink then leaning on the counter next to Em.

"Yeah… but I wish they were? Well not Philip, but I would love to listen to Mathew play with his band, they sound pretty amazing. And I would do anything to save little Mattie, she's the sweetest little girl to ever walk the earth," I can't help but chuckle at their slack jaws. "I know she's not real, I'm just feeling guilty about running her over with the car." Their jaws are still slack and eyes bulging as Quil returns, holding a tin handle in each hand.

"What'd I miss?" he asks, looking back and forth between me and the boys.

"Kat's a crazy serial killer," sputters Seth, and I snort.

"Does it make me a crazy serial killer thinking about running over a little girl, stabbing the girl's killer in the neck with a wine glass, then having the girl's father plummet to his death before he even knows she existed?" I say, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs, boys following close behind.

"No, everyone does that," says Seth sarcastically. I shrug, walking into the master bedroom.

"Well everyone turns into werewolves so why can't everyone think about killing people?"

"She's got a point," shrugs Quil, seating the tins down in front of me.

"Okay, down to business," I say. "Which one of you annoys me the most?" They look at each other than me with wide eyes. "Well since there are no volunteers," I grab a roll of tape from near my feet and throw it at Seth. He catches it out of reflexes then tosses it like a hot potato to Em. Quil leaps away from him, Em freezes then drops the tape. "Quil's the winner."

"Is that good or bad?" he asks.

"You don't have to do taping. Seth you're taping the dressing room and Em you got this room."

"Fun," sighs Em, picking up the tape off the ground. I grab two more from the small pile of tape and throw one to Seth.

"Get to work. Bring the paint, Quil," I say, leaving for the other room I've already started.

"Now what?" Quil says, seating the tins down in the centre of the room next to a pile of equipment.

"Open the windows," I say. I kneel in front of the tins and grab a butter knife to open the tins. I open the cream one first, half gagging at the smell. I grab one of the roller trays and fan the air in front of me.

"What, the smell too good for you?" asks Quil as he steps over.

"Just wasn't expecting it. Now pour the paint in the tray," I say, standing and stepping over to the windows for air of decent quality. "Start that wall," I say, pointing once he's poured the paint.

"Yes ma'am," he says, picking up a roller and the tray of paint. I watch the first few rolls of cream cover the original crisp white.

"So how's Claire handling the move?" I ask, going and picking up the roll of tape.

"Good, she still goes to her grandparents every day though to see if they need anything," he informs as I start running diagonal lines of tape through the room's only blank wall. One of the other walls has the door on it and the other two have a single frame window each.

"That's nice, it must be good not having to sneak into her house every night though."

"Yeah," he chuckles. "So did you hear Jared's proposing to Kim tonight?"

"Of course, it's impossible to keep a secret any longer than a week around here." Quil chuckles and looks over to me with an inquisitive raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Oh I saw this on YouTube last night, I'm going to cross the tape over so it makes like… a grid of diamonds I guess, then run the cream paint over it and fingers crossed when we take away the tape there should be a feature wall." He shakes his head and goes back to painting. "What?" I ask, irritated.

"How Paul got someone like you I will never know." I smile.

"My idea is that the spirits saw that Paul's genes needed a real up grade so they chose me."

"What did you do that pissed the spirits off so bad?"

"Being too amazing."

"Well at least you're not self-centred," he says sarcastically and I laugh not denying it.


	7. Chapter 7

It Happens

"In the blink of an eye, everything can change…

So forgive often and love with all your heart!

You may never know when you may not have that chance again…"

Chapter 7

Katherine's POV

The two days of painting went by in the blink of an eye. Both days were much alike, Claire arrived with pizza for lunch just as Paul got off patrol. We would eat with a small conversation, and afterwards Paul would go pass out and Claire would join us with painting.

In the end it didn't look half bad, the feature wall in the spare bedroom looks better than I had hoped. The house feels warmer already, and Paul says he likes the green and cream much more than purple with yellow dots.

I am woken up like always this morning when Paul leaves at three for patrol. These early starts and late nights are getting their hold on me. I stayed up till midnight last night working on my new book. Emily said she needed almost ten hours' sleep when she was pregnant or she would feel drowsy all day. I hardly got three hours' sleep, and if Paul knew he would go crazy, and if he also knew I was pregnant he would phase in a second.

I stay in bed for over an hour working on the book. Chapter 7 – Ashly didn't know what it was that made Mathew so… Mathew, but she needed it. He was a drug, and she was addicted-

I throw the laptop onto the other side of bed and sprint to the closest bathroom, collapsing over the toilet. There is nothing but a glass of water in my stomach so I'm left to dry heaving my lungs out, I feel like this is my punishment for already being a bad mother.

By the time I drag myself out of the bathroom it is almost five. I go to get clothes that aren't covered in sweat and have a shower, hoping that might bring some colour back into my skin. I decide on light stone washed jeans and a black V-neck sweater. The warm water feels good and I feel like I could stay here forever, but it is getting close to six and I firmly informed everyone to be here, by six!

I dry and dress, pulling my hair into a ponytail. Make-up can only do so much for the bags under my eyes but I look a little more alive. I grab my red handbag that matches the red pumps I choose, and triple check I have everything – phone, black card, note pad and pen, list of thing for Kim, list of things for Leah, list of things for Claire, list of thing for Emily, list of thing for myself. Check.

There's a quick knock on the front door. I throw my bag over my shoulder and flick off the lights on the way to the door. I grab the truck keys and open the door to be met by Kim sticking out her left hand to show me a gold band with an impressive rock on it.

"I guess you said yes then."

"Of course," she squeals.

"Congrats," I smile. She moves aside to let me out. I shut the door and walk over the porch steps where everyone's waiting.

"You look like shit," state's Leah, her eyes looking me up and down.

"Well I feel like shit, might as well look like it too," I smile. "Okay," I say clapping my hands once. "I just want to say sorry in advance for my bitchiness today and tomorrow." I take out the labeled list and hand them to each girl. "Guard this with your life, it has all the places you need to go and people to talk to, call if there are any problems. We will meet for lunch at twelve in front of Low Rivers mall, it's written on the paper so you have no reason to say you didn't know, call if you get held up, understood?!"

"Yes ma'am," all three pups say with a salute.

"They have been spending too much time with Quil," says Leah.

"Is that a bad thing?" asks Claire.

"Yes, we already have one, we don't need four. Now, Max you're with Claire, good luck Claire.

Brandon you're with Kim, good luck Brandon. Collin you're with me."

"Good luck Collin," everyone says in unison.

"Shut up, and get going," I snap, and oh don't they move like lightning then, leaving poor little Collin all alone to face my wrath. "Come on, you can drive," I say, passing him the keys.

"But I don't have my learners' until next month," he says, following me to the garage.

"Don't speed and you'll do fine, you look old enough to have it anyways," I say, jumping into the passenger side.

"Fine but if we get caught I'm blaming you," he says, hopping behind the wheel and starting the truck up.

"Fine but remember if we get caught the cops will be the least of your worries, when your mum finds out." He pouts and drives out without another word, following our little convoy.

"Can I turn on some music?" Col asks after thirty minutes of silence.

"No," I say, not taking my eyes off the trees as they fly by.

"Why not?" he whines.

"Because my head is already killing me and I just want an hour of silence," I sigh.

"You're no fun." I scoff.

"Oh like you know what fun is," I say and he scoffs back at me.

"More then you do," he challenges. A smile touches my lips as I turn to look at him.

"Oh really…"

"Really, you wouldn't know fun if it hit you with its car."

"How much do you what to bet that I can't give you the best ten minutes of your life, by the time we reach Seattle?"

"Paul would kill me!" It takes me a second to get what he means.

"No! Not like that! I mean showing you what me and my girls use to do on a slow weekend."

"And that was?" He questions.

"Speeding past a cop car, getting pulled over, acting like someone would die if we didn't get to the hospital, then getting a police escort through the centre of town, god the rush," I laugh at the memories.

"Like that would work, you're just trying to get me in trouble."

"You do everything I say and go along with all of it, and it still doesn't work and we get caught out… I will buy you whatever type of car you want."

"You drive around in this old heap of shit; I doubt you have the money."

"Oh yeah," I say digging in my handbag and pulling out my black card. "What do you say to this?"

He looks over at me, his eyes widen and jaw slackens.

"Okay, what's the plan?"

"First off WATCH THE ROAD!" his head snaps back to the road. "Okay, slow down just a little bit so you can just see Claire's van. So… I'm pregnant, and," I bring tears to my eyes and quicken my breathing, I slouch and clutch my stomach. "And this morning I (gasp) wake up (gasp) and it- it just didn't feel right (gasp) we- we- we were coming to the hospital when- when this- this shooting pain (gasp) started (gasp) please you have- have to (gasp) help, please help," I smile, and look over at Collin who looks a little concerned.

"Wow Kat, chops on the acting skills," he nods looking back at the road.

"Why, thank you," I say, grabbing out my phone.

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, you're playing the concerned brother, the one that will tell the officer that 'my sister think she's losing her baby, please you gotta help, men, please' and if you could shed a tear or get watery eyes just to sell it, that would be great."

"Okay, oh what about everyone else? They'll flip when we pass them."

"You get to make them jealous by telling the story to them over lunch and just to keep it safe so they don't all show up at the hospital I'll send them a text. Oh and if the police officer asks, our phones died, so we couldn't call 911 when the pain started."

"So when do we do this?" he asks with a smirk.

"If you show that smirk to the officer we're goners, so get into character. And there should be an officer next hill, so eight minutes. But I'll tell you when to speed up and as soon as there's a spot to pull over, pull over, I don't want a high speed chase. What's the speed limit here anyway?"

"Ninety but I'm only going eighty now."

"Good. You want to be going around 110 when we go past, but as soon as you see red and blue lights, slow up. You just want to keep your sister safe."

"Can this truck even go a hundred?"


	8. Chapter 8

It Happens

"There's no going back in life, what has happened has happened

And the only way is the way forward."

Chapter 8

Katherine's POV

"You are the best Kat!"

The officer bought our amazing acting like it was a box of fresh donuts.

"Keep that smirk off your face," I exclaim.

"Oh fuck we just passed Claire." I can't help but crack up laughing as I send a group text. 'Don't worry, we're fine. Just having some fun! Tell you at lunch.'

"See Col, I told you I was fun," I glance up to see we're going over 125 and just about to enter the city.

"We just passed Emily and Kim. Max and Brandon are going to be so jealous."

"Officer stupid would have called ahead to the hospital so there will be nurses waiting, they will wave you on though. Just go park the car out front and wait for me."

"We just ran two red lights!"

"Get that smile off your fucking face before you get us thrown in jail, for breaking like fifty fucking laws!" that wipes the smile off his face and now it has just the right amount of worry. "Good, keep that look on your face." My phone starts to ring and I see it's Leah. "Did we pass Leah?"

"Yeah at the last red light," he snickers.

"Hello," I answer.

'What the fuck are you doing!'

"Having a bit of fun, don't worry I'm not losing the baby-"

'You're pregnant!'

"According to the cop car in front of us I am, don't worry about us and – Col wipe that smile off your face or so help me I'm pushing you out of this car. Talk to you at lunch Leah!"

"Sorry this is just so fucking cool."

'You-' I hang up on her and turn off my phone, jamming it in my handbag.

"We're here," sighs Col slowing down, I hear the sirens up ahead stop.

"Do what I told you," I whisper. Then I let the tears fall and breathing shorten, I squish my eyes shut and as soon as the truck stops my door is reefed open. I'm lifted onto a gurney, still clenching my stomach and half writhing in pain.

The next few minutes move fast. I'm rushed through hallways and curtains, "what's your name?" asks someone, probably a nurse.

"K-kat, pl-leas- help my baby, please," I slur and stutter.

"Kat, are you pregnant?" I can't tell whether it's the same person or not, asking.

"Yes-s," an oxygen mask is slipped over my face, so I slow my breathing, I stopped the water works but I still clutch to my stomach. Someone calls for an ultrasound, then my arms are pried away from over my stomach and a cold jell is plastered over it.

"Just take nice long breaths for me Kat," my eyes are open now and I look like I'm concentrating on breathing when I'm really watching the nurse next to me move a device over my stomach. "Kat, Kat can you look at the screen?" I turn my head towards the nurse and see she's pointing at a dark screen with ripples running through it. It takes me a second to recognise that it's an ultrasound.

"That, that's my baby," I mumble.

The nurse nods happily and presses some buttons and loud thudding fills the small room. "Kat, how far along are you?"

"I'm not sure, I only found out two weeks ago, is- is something wrong?" I don't know whether I'm acting or not any more, this isn't fun.

"No they're perfectly fine."

"They're, they're you- you mean they're as in more than one?"

"Well if you look here," she points to a jellybean size white dot on the screen. "That's baby A and that," she points to another dot. "Is baby B, congrats… Have you been under stress or hard work recently, Kat?" I slip the oxygen mask off.

"Yeah, I haven't told my partner yet, I was just going to wait till Monday. I thought it would be a nice birthday present. He always says I can't keep secrets." I chuckle dryly and wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Well this secret can wait till Monday if you want, but by those bags under your eyes, you need more sleep and your veins are dehydrated. Have you been drinking lots of water?" she removes the machine and hands me some paper to remove the goo.

"Whatever I eat and drink, just comes back up."

"That's not good for you or your babies," the woman states.

"Babies…" I nod to myself.

"I'm going to write you a prescription for some tablets to ease the morning sickness. You need to be keeping up with the fluids and start eating properly. And you should be sleeping ten hours or more a day-"

"What! No, no, no, no. I can't sleep that long, I have work deadlines to meet."

"Well I say you just take work easy for a while till you get back to reasonable health at least."

"Easier said than done. Take work easy to my publisher, means quit."

"You're a writer?" she asks, her face softening a bit.

"Yes."

"Then I bet you've heard of Katherine Buckson."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with her." We kind of share the same brain.

"Then you would know her words 'love your work and live forever, let the man lead the way and you won't live another day' those words got me a long way in my career and got me out of a loveless marriage. If you keep going the way you're going you're putting not only your life at risk but your babies'." I think my next words over for a long moment.

"Really, those words got me over a million dollars in one week, and I just sold the movie rights for 'To the ruling class' for half a billion dollars." Her brow furrows and I hold out my hand. "Katherine Buckson, but my friends call me Kat."

"Oh my god." She leaps to shakes my hand. "I thought I knew your face. I loved all your books."

"It's always nice to meet a fan," I smile.

"Umm don't you live in New York?" she asks her tired eyes now beaming with excitement.

"Not anymore, I met a guy and moved back to my home town."

"Umm why are you still writing if you made that much off your first book? Why don't you stop?"

"Because my words help change lives, I never did it for the money." I look at my watch and see I've almost been here twenty minutes. "Would I be able to get that prescription, not to be rude but I have a meeting to get to."

"I'll get it right away." She practically bolts out of the room. I sit on the side of the bed and straighten myself up a bit, tighten my ponytail and smooth my sweater. The nurse returns quicker than I expected and hands me some sheets of paper.

"Thank you," I say, standing and taking the forms. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Becky Jones." I nod testing the name lightly. Becky Jones, I can use that name.

"Well it was nice meeting you Becky and I think I'm going to take what you said in consideration…"


	9. Chapter 9

It Happens

"When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you.

When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you.

When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you.

Now that I love you, I'm afraid to lose you."

Chapter 9

Katherine's POV

I spot the truck over in the far corner of the parking lot. It sticks out among the clown cars all city people seem to drive. "Kat, you are amazing," says Col, with a massive grin on his face.

"Well I keep telling people that but they don't believe me. Now move over I'm driving," he sighs and jumps over to the passenger side as I jump in and start the engine. "Can you grab the note pad and pen out of my bag?" I ask, leaving the parking lot.

"Okay," he says retrieving them from my bag, "now what?"

"Write down Becky Jones, spicy red head." I smile thinking about what adventures she's going to go on.

We make quick work of picking up the washer, dryer, freezer, dishwasher, king size mattress and bed side tables. We get to the mall at ten to twelve. "Kat," says Col quietly as we lean on the wall outside the main entrance to the mall.

"Yeah," I say looking away from the car park, over to him.

"You're going to be a good mum," he says sheepishly. "Paul's been worrying about you acting weird, and the way you said it in the car your heart stayed the same, not the littlest trace of a lie." I look at him blankly, not sure what to say. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone?"

"Thanks," I sigh.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Sam's the only other one, he guessed when I asked for all the patrol changes." He nods in understanding and we go back to watching the cars drive in and out. The first to arrive is Claire and Max.

"Col, what was that this morning?" asks Max punching Col playfully in the arm.

"Oh you saw nothing, you should have seen when I was doing 130 through red lights, in the middle of the city. Best fun I have ever had in my life."

"What did you do Kat?" ask Claire, more impressed then angry.

"Me?" I gasp, placing a hand over my heart. "I would never encourage lying to a man of the law, and having an underage driver break over fifteen laws in an hour. How could you accuse me of such a thing?"

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," she scoffs.

"Katherine!" I look over to see Emily, and she doesn't look too happy. "Please tell me that there was another truck in town that looks just like yours that was allowing a boy that looked just like Collin speed after a cop car and the text you sent was completely unrelated."

"If that will help you sleep at night, sure, go with that," I shrug.

"Remind me to never let you watch my kids alone," she mutters.

"Col!" I look up to see Kim has just stopped the car and Brandon is already out the door with a grin to match the other two boys. "Tell me that wasn't real man," he says when he reaches us.

"If you want me to lie to you I will," says Col nonchalantly.

"Are you crazy Kat?" asks Kim. "What if you were caught out, Paul would have a fit if you got thrown in jail."

"Trust me Kim, I have done that enough to know how to get out scot free."

"The only way that could have been any cooler was if the cop car was chasing you," says Max.

"Hey I gave him that option but he was too scared of getting caught," I say as Leah's truck roars into the parking lot. God she moves fast I think as she appears in front of me in moments.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" she exclaims.

"Oh come on Leah, give yourself some more credit. Hot thing like you, I could get you driving the cop car."

"No way, you're not that good," says Max.

"Come on let's get lunch, and if you don't believe I'm that good I think I have some photos left on my phone that would make you think differently." I shout lunch for them all. They're all wowed at my black card. We choose a large booth in the centre of the food court, the boys all grubbing out on burgers and fries like it's their last meal. The girls all get Chinese and I get a small cola, and it doesn't taste half bad.

"So did you guys get everything?" I ask, taking another small sip of my drink.

They all say yes and go through what they picked up, Claire and Max got two king single mattress, towels, blankets, 140-inch Ultra HD TV, three stereos, a three-screen computer, printer, cushions and pillows.

Kim and Brandon got bed frames, lamps, an office chair, a flat pack bookshelf, two flat pack dressers and a coffee table.

Leah got a dining table, dining chairs, four stools, and a flat pack desk. Her truck was packed and stacked.

Emily got a new microwave, a coffee maker, a toaster, pots, pans, plates, dishes, cups, cutlery, a block of knifes, baskets, an iron and an ironing board, coat hangers, a blender, plants, some artwork, and bathroom extras.

"So anyone have room for clothes shopping?" I ask and the boys all groan.

"Sure, if Max walks home," says Claire with a devilish smile.

"Hey!" apparently he takes offence to that comment.

"The front of my cab's empty," says Leah and adds, "for clothes, not the mutt!"

"We have a bit of room on the back seat, we had to lean the seats forward to fit it all but we can jam some bags in," says Kim with a shrug.

"Then let's go," I say, jumping up from my seat.

"This wasn't part of the deal, you said you just needed muscle," says Col slouching back in his chair.

"Yeah, to carry the bags," says Leah, and all the girls laugh, boys not so much.


	10. Chapter 10

It Happens

"Tick Tock goes the clock, But the soothing sound plays tricks.

Tick Tock goes the clock, You'll soon see who it picks.

Tick Tock goes all clocks, And soon you'll know the fear.

Tick Tock goes your clock, The end is drawing near."

Chapter 10

Katherine's POV

By the time I get home, after dropping Col off at his house, I am exhausted. The girls said they will be over around seven tomorrow to drop everything off and help me move everything. I asked Claire to bring Quil and Kim said she can get Jared to come and help. And the pups volunteered to help as well, like good boys that didn't want to walk home.

I walk inside with three bags of clothes so Paul doesn't get any more suspicious. Me going shopping without buying anything would get me sent to the hospital, already spent too much time there today.

"Hey babe!" Paul calls when I open the door.

"Hey ya self, babe," I say, dropping the bags in the first room and kicking off my shoes. I walk down the hall at snail's pace. I find Paul in the kitchen, shirtless, in boxers. He's leaning over a pizza box but unlike normal the pizza is still all there.

"Kat?" he looks up at me with sad eyes, oh fuck he knows.

"Yes Paul," I'm going to kill Sam.

"Can you please eat," he says, pushing the box across the counter. The pizza's Hawaiian – my favourite.

"It's been a long day and I just want to go to sleep-"

"Please Katherine. I need to know you're okay." He never calls me Katherine.

"Paul, I'm fine-"

"You haven't eaten anything in two days! You're not fine."

"We can't all eat like wolves Paul," I smile.

"Katherine! This isn't funny, please for me I just need to see you eat." I sigh in defeat, I'm going to regret this in the morning. I grab the smallest slice of pizza and take a bite, resisting the urge to gag. I take bite, another then another.

"Can I go to bed now?" I ask, after finishing the last bite.

Paul walks around the island bench and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, enjoying his radiating heat and scent of forest and sea almost so much I almost miss the tears that fall down his cheeks. I look up at him. Tears run like rivers down his cheeks. I move my hands up to wipe them away. I stand on my tip toes and place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm fine. I was just under a little stress with work but I sorted that out and I'm fine, okay." On the ride home today I gave my publisher a piece of my mind and said I will make the deadlines or quit. Now I make my own deadlines and Col thinks I'm the 'bomb'. Paul nods and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"Okay," he sighs, then when I think he will release me from his grasp, I'm hoisted up into his arms bridal style.

"Put me down, I want to go to bed," I giggle.

"Whatever you want my lady," as Paul walks us to the sunroom, he starts to place light kisses on my lips. "Are you sure you want to sleep?" he asks placing me gently down on the mattress.

"I don't want it, I need it," I say laying down, not bothering to change.

"How hard can shopping really be?" he mutters leaving the room.

"Oh, if only you knew the half of it, babe." As soon as I shut my eyes I'm dead to the world, and too soon I'm waking up to Paul leaving. As soon as I get out of bed I am overwhelmed with nausea and stumble to the bathroom. In the seconds that I'm not losing my guts I see it's just past four-thirty. Sam must have changed patrol times.

After morning rituals I shower and change into a black t-shirt, yellow vest and black jeans. I make myself some French toast, and congratulate myself on being able to finish a whole slice with no gagging. Once the dishes are clean I start to get to work, grabbing the bags of clothes I brought home last night and taking them up to the dressing room, then doing the same with my bag of clothes and Paul's cardboard box.

Then I go and strip the mattress and throw the blankets and pillows into the laundry basket. Then I go and work on the kitchen, making two piles. The cups, bowls, plates and cutlery were all borrowed from Emily and the pots and pans were borrowed from dad.

I fill more time with moving all my makeup and products up to the master bathroom. Just as I finish organising everything on the large two sink counters in the master bathroom there's a knock on the front door. I look at my watch and see it's almost six, I'm sure I said seven.

I jog down stairs and open the front door to find Sam, shirtless and glum looking. "And to what do I owe to this honour?" I say with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Kat. It was out of my control-"

My face drops. "What did you do!?"

"Emily asked me if knew why you weren't yourself and I answered without even knowing-"

"Emily knows I'm pregnant?"

"Yes… and Quil, Jared, Kim and Claire."

If I could phase I would have. "What!" I spit.

"Emily was on the phone with Kim and Claire, Jared and Quil heard what I said through the phone. I'm so-" I cut him off.

"Who's Paul on patrol with?"

"Jake and Embry."

"Thank fuck. Umm," I say, rubbing my temples. "What time will patrol end?"

"At six, they all wanted the start of next week off, so I was able to get you more time. Kat I'm-"

"Going to shut up! And wait here." I march back to the kitchen and pick up the stack of dishes, and march back. "You want to say sorry take these home, put them away and make sure Emily doesn't see you. These dishes never left your kitchen, understood?"

"That's all?" he asks, accepting the stack of dishes.

"Unless you get caught, yes. But if Emily sees you I will happily dint my new frying pans with impressions of your face."

"Okay, but Kat I really am-"

"Shut up, and walk!" I say, slamming the door in his face.


	11. Chapter 11

It Happens

"You don't love someone for their looks, clothes, or car,

But because they sing a song only you can hear."

Chapter 11

Katherine's POV

Emily, Claire, Quil, Jared and Kim all show up at five to seven and before I can even get a word out the girls tackle me into a group asking multiple questions about the baby, how I was going, and saying their congrats. When they release me Claire asks "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because Paul doesn't even know," I hiss, still not happy that almost everyone knows, my secret.

"What? Why haven't you told him?!" says Emily with slight anger.

"It is his, right?" asks Claire.

"Yes, Paul is the father. And you will all keep your mouths shut about this till it is announced at Paul's birthday party tomorrow night. Paul does not know! Jacob does not know! And it will stay that way until I say otherwise. Got it?!" they all nod just as Leah pulls up in the truck followed by Seth and the boys in Sue's old red VW.

"Sorry we're late," says Seth, as they join the semicircle that has formed in front of me.

"You're not late, they were early. But now everyone's here let's start." I clap my hands then point to people and assigned objects as I talk. "Jared and Quil get the dining table, that goes in the room across from the kitchen, then take the flat pack desk to the sunroom, at the back of the house. Col take the stools to the kitchen. Brandon and Max take the chairs to the dining room. Seth take the office chair and flat pack bookshelves out of Kim's car and put them in the sunroom… Leah take the bags of clothes and shoes upstairs, first door on the right then just throw them into the walk-in wardrobe-" Claire interrupts me.

"You have a walk-in wardrobe?!"

"I'll give you the grand tour later, right now you, Kim and Emily are taking all the stuff out of Emily's car, into the kitchen." By the time the last order goes out Jared and Quil have already reached the porch with the table. They act like the twelve seater, dark wood top, rusted effect frame weighs nothing, stupid wolves.

I follow them inside, grabbing the truck keys off the door on my way past. "Another half a foot to the left so it's straight under the feature lights," I instruct from the dining room entrance. The table lines up well, across from the large bay of windows and under the lights.

"What next?" asks Jared as they place the table down.

"Take the mattress out of the sunroom and put it upstairs, third door on the left." I move out of the road so the pups can put the cream chairs with dark wooden legs at the table. I walk to the front of the house looking for the next person to be instructed.

"What now boss?" asks Leah on her way down the staircase. I pull half a dozen folded up lists from my back pocket and hand her the one with her name on it.

"When the boys empty your truck I need you to go to Forks and get those things, everything is paid for and just needs picking up. Take Seth with you and any problems just call me." She nods as I walk outside to Emily, who's handing boxes from her car to Claire.

"Did you leave anything in the store?" Claire asks Emily, but I answer.

"It's not that much, only two sets of ten," I lean on the side of Emily's black mine van as Claire walks away muttering 'only'. "Once your car's empty, I need you to go do some more shopping." I hand her the two lists with her name and my black card. "Code's on the list, don't lose it and make sure the pups don't see it. And on your way back get some pizzas for lunch."

"Sure thing." She puts them in her jacket pocket, zipping it up so they can't fall out, "and sorry about getting Sam to tell me your secret, I didn't think it would be something that drastic," she says, grabbing out another box of dishes.

"It's okay," I say, grabbing out the ironing board.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything," Emily hisses.

"It's light, my handbag weighs more," I say, as we walk towards the house.

"Kat-" says Col, and before he can ask what's next I toss him the truck keys I had been holding.

"Pull it around front, will ya."

"Right away," he says running off to the garage.

"Don't give me that look Emily," I say, not having to look at her to know she's giving me look of disagreement. "The pup can drive better than I can. Kid didn't even go over the speed limit until I told him to." I mutter the last part as I walk through the front door, passing Leah and Seth on my way to the laundry room.

I lean the board on the far bench next to the basin. When I walk out, Quil, Jared, Max and Brandon are waiting with expectant looks. "Quil, Jared, get the TV out of Claire's van, and be very careful. After that's out, pups take the mattress up and put them both in the first room to the left, and try not to touch the walls." They all nod and walk out of the house.

I walk past all the girls, all of them carrying boxes, on my way to the front porch. Col has just turned off the truck as I walk out. "Keys," I call.

"That's not my name," says Col as he shuts the driver's door.

"You answered to it," I smile.

"Bitch," he says.

"Last time I checked you're the dog!"

"Burn," calls Quil as he and Jared pass me with the TV box. Col sighs and throws me the keys.

"Thanks, now start untying the ropes on the back," I say leaning on the porch railing, watching as the girls get some of the last boxes out of Emily's van, and the pups cart a mattress inside.

"Next?" asks Jared, as he and Quil walk out to join me on the porch.

"Umm… take the big mattress upstairs first door on the right, then put the bedside tables in the first room on the left." They nod, walking down the stairs as Col walks back from untying the ropes.

"Col, go get the tool box from the garage, it should be the only other thing in there." I check my watch and see we're making good time.


	12. Chapter 12

It Happens

"May your home know joy

Every room hold laughter

And every window open to great possibilities."

Chapter 12

Katherine's POV

"Where do you want it, Kat?" asks Col as he returns with the black steel tool box.

"Sunroom," I say as Emily drives away and, as Kim and Claire cart the last boxes inside, I follow after them. As we enter the kitchen I see there is no spare room anywhere on the kitchen counter. I guess I did get a bit. "Okay Kim, Claire and I are going to leave in a couple of moments to run some errands. While we're gone can you put cups in the glass door cabinets; coffee mugs and water glasses on the lower shelves; wine glasses and beer mugs on the top shelves; got it?"

"Yeah, what do you want after that?"

"Umm… put the coat hangers in the wardrobe, then unbox the kitchen appliances and take the boxes upstairs to the last door on the left and that should do until I get back." I nod to myself.

"Okay," she smiles and starts digging through boxes. We walk out to the front porch where the pups are waiting. Quil and Jared walk out right behind us. "Boys I need the washer, dryer and freezer put in the laundry room, and the dishwasher goes in the kitchen in the gap under the counter." They all bustle off the porch as I look to Claire. "We'll keep unpacking your van till the truck is empty," I say and we walk over to the van.

"So where are we going, anyway?" asks Claire.

"I need to get some things from my dad's house," I say.

"Oh okay," she says as I grab the big clear bag of green and white cushions out, and head back to the house. I toss the bags in the first room, and Claire follows with one stereo box. "Why did you get three of these?" she asks, placing the box down next to the TV.

"One for each living room and one for the sunroom," I say as Quil and Jared carry the washer through the door, closely followed by Brandon and Collin with the dishwasher. "Get another stereo and put in that room there while I talk to the boys," I tell Claire and point to the doorway across the hall before going to the laundry room.

"Kat what side do you want this on?" asks Quil when I step in the doorway.

"Next to the sink, then the dryer, then the freezer in this corner," I say pointing next to me. "And while Claire and I are gone unwrap them all, plug them in and make sure they're working."

"Can do," answers Jared. I step aside to let them out then follow the two down the hall.

"Once you're done that, start to put the flat pack desk and bookshelves together, if by a miracle you two finish that before we get back, call me." I stay on the porch and wait for Col and Brandon. Claire walks inside with a stereo, then they come out. "Pups," the boys stop and look at me. "While I'm gone I want you to take the towels and blankets out of the van and put them in the laundry room. Take the pillows and big bed frame upstairs, first door to the right, then the other bed frames go in the same room the two mattresses did. Then everything else in Claire's van goes to the sunroom, got it?"

"We'll call if we forget," says Col.

"Fine, don't burn the house down, and if you do don't be here when we get back," I call, walking to the driver's door of the truck as Max lifts the freezer down to Quil and Jared.

"No promises!" calls Quil as Claire walks out and jumps in the passenger side and Max lifts the dryer to Col and Brandon, then jumps off the back. As I drive down the driveway my phone starts ringing. I pull it out to see it's Leah calling.

I pass the phone over to Claire. "Answer it."

"Hi Leah… yes... driving… okay," Claire puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey Leah, what up?" I ask, driving my way through town.

'How am I supposed to fit all this in the back of my truck?'

"Do a few trips."

'You know that there are people that do this, right?'

"Yes but it was either you two do that or put flat packs together... Did I make the wrong call?"

'Guess not, we'll be there in a few.'

"I'll be out for a while with Claire, but put the barbecue, kitchen, bar, wooden stools, and the table and chairs on the back porch. The rugs, sofas and armchairs in the first room, games and pool table in the first room to the right. Call if you have any problems." Then I hang up.

"You bought a pool table?" asks Claire, looking over to me in awe.

"Yeah, when Paul and I went on our first date he took me to a bar in Forks and we played pool, he said one day when he had enough money to spare he was going to get his own pool table. So last week I offered the guy at the same bar a thousand dollars for one of the tables, a set of cues and pool sticks and he took it happily."

"You are the best girlfriend ever." I frown.

"I'm an awful girlfriend for Paul."

"Are you kidding? Did you miss what his house looked like, and now… wow. He would never have gotten someone as good as you if it wasn't for imprinting and now you're having his baby, soon you'll get married and-"

"That's the problem, I don't want to get married!"


	13. Chapter 13

It Happens

"I don't hate you…

I just hate what you do to me"

Chapter 13

Katherine's POV

"What?" asks Claire, as I stop the truck outside my dad's house.

I look to Claire as I say, "I did want to get married, when I was younger, all I wanted was to fall in love, get married, have kids and grow old with someone. But when my mum died I could never see that happening. But I meet Paul and he is the guy I want to and am going to grow old with. I want to have his children, but… I can't find a single part of me that wants to marry him, I still hate the idea of making that death do us part promise."

"Does Paul know this?"

"I told him straight up on our first date – that I want to live with him, grow old with him, maybe have his kids, but not marry him, I will never get married." Her mouth moves like a fish gasping for air. I jump out of the truck before she can find words, and walk to the front door.

By the time I'm knocking on the front door of the little red house Claire has recovered her bearings and is getting out of the truck. When the door opens my stomach does a flip, in a bad way. "Hi Katherine," says Renesmee, my brother's human/vampire hybrid imprint. I really tried to like her, but I never could, she has always been civil with me, and we have stayed on nice terms for Jake's sake.

"What are you doing here?" The smell of her makes me nauseous, it must be to do with the pregnancy because I can't remember her smelling this awful.

"Jake said I could wait here till he got off patrol." I shake my head.

"Is my dad home?" I ask as Claire walks up to stand next to me.

"No, he went fishing with Grandad. What do you need?"

"Some stuff out of my old room."

"Oh, well come on in then. If you need any help I'll be in the living room." The way she talks and walks is like a robot, to precise to be human.

I grab Claire by the forearm and drag her down the hall to my room, closing the door behind us as we enter my old room, which was cleared out of mostly all furniture and now is filled with boxes and bags. "Are you okay?" asks Claire, placing a hand on my back.

"I'm fine, just her smell made me nauseous, she must have been hanging with her leach earlier." I shake my head and take some deep breaths, in and out, in and out. "Umm, I'll find what I need and you take it out to the car, okay?"

"Whatever you need Kat," Claire says leaning back on the door.

I nod my head and get to work, going over which boxes are more important. The first ones Claire takes to the truck are filled with knick-knacks and photos from New York. Then there's half a dozen boxes filled with shoes. Claire looks in awe at how many there are.

I can honestly say I haven't missed not having much over the last year. I have been living with three pairs of shoes. There is no deciding what goes with what when options are that limited. But it will be good for something fresh to wear.

I hand off around ten boxes of clothes, to Claire. Two of the boxes are just filled with bras, underwear and lingerie, Paul's going to go wild when he sees them. Just as I go to look in one of the last boxes a sickly sweet smell enters my nose and I try not to gag as I look up at the hybrid.

"Are you sure I can't help?"

"No, we're almost finished," says Claire walking in.

"Okay," she sighs leaving.

'Thanks' I mouth to Claire. She gives me a half-hearted smile as she takes the last boxes I pushed over to the door for her. I flick through the last boxes and find one more for Claire to take to the truck. The rest can wait here a bit longer. "That's the last one," I tell Claire as she returns.

"About time," she mutters and huffs at how heavy the box is. "What's in here, bricks?" she asks as we walk out of the room.

"Close, books." As we pass the living room I see leach lover watching TV. "Goodbye," I throw a quick wave over my shoulder as I shut the door and breathe in some fresh air. I see the back of the truck has around twenty boxes filling it.

"You want me to drive?" Claire asks. I nod and get in the passenger side. "You sure you're okay?" she asks after we're out of the driveway.

"I'm fine!" I snap then instantly sigh, "sorry."

"It's okay," she says and we drive the rest of the way home in silence. We pass Leah and Seth on the driveway as they leave for another trip. Leah gives us the middle finger and I give it right back with a smile. "I will never understand you two's friendship," Claire mutters as we pull up in front of the porch.

"We tell each other what we think and just don't give a fuck," I say jumping out of the truck. I walk into the house to see the two three-seater cream lounges are here and so are half a dozen rolled up rugs. I walk down the hall to see Kim placing a couple of boxes inside each other. "Keep everyone in check?" I ask and she smiles over at me.

"There were a few dog fights but nothing too bad."

"Good," I say on my way to the sunroom. The large wooden desk has been assembled and now sits to the side of the room. Col is kicked back in the office chair with a book of instructions, Quil holds steady a half built bookshelf as Jared screws the wooden legs onto the base of the wooden case. "God you boys work slow."

"It's not as easy as it looks," says Quil.

"Yeah looks really hard, Jared laying on the floor, Col kicked back, what, are Brandon and Max asleep upstairs?"

"Probably," calls Kim. "They went up there after you left and haven't come down since," she adds.

"Come on Col, got something more constructive for you to do," I say walking back to the kitchen where Claire and Kim now stand. "Okay Claire, put plates and bowls on the lower shelf in that cabinet," I say pointing to the one next to the now put away cups, "and put serving dishes on the higher shelf, Kim you're with me," I say walking back outside with Kim and Col in tow.

"Claire was busy," Kim says, eying the boxes in the back of the truck.

"Yeah," I say. Col looks at me questioningly. "She knows," I tell him.

"How?"

"Emily asked Sam, he told her, she was on the phone to Kim and Claire, and Quil and Jared also overheard," I explain walking around to the back of the truck.

"Wait? He knows? How?" says Kim, pointing at the pup.

"Found me out yesterday before our bit of fun," I answer looking over the edge at the boxes. "Col, take this one to the sunroom," I say, patting the one full of books. "Kim take this one for the walk-in wardrobe," I say picking up one of the light ones filled with bras, then I grab the one of underwear.

We walk up the stairs in silence and put the boxes in their place, and as Kim goes to get another I stick my head in the room across the hall to see the two pups asleep on the mattresses. "Get up!" I yell and they both shoot up right.

"Oh you're back," Max mutters.

"Yeah I'm back, so get outside. Now!"


	14. Chapter 14

It Happens

"People often say that motivation doesn't last.

Well neither does breathing.

That's why we recommend it daily!"

Chapter 14

Katherine's POV

I get Max and Brandon to cart the flatpack dressers upstairs as Kim and Col take the boxes of clothes and shoes to the walk in wardrobe. I lean on the porch railing watching them do trip after trip. It's just past eleven thirty and I'm expecting Emily back soon.

"Now what?" asks Max glumly.

"Coffee table, first room," both pups sigh as they walk off. After the coffee table the pup bring in the dozen lamps, as they finish so do Kim and Col. "Come on," I say walking inside and down to the kitchen, where Claire has finished her tasks.

"What now boss?" asks Claire.

"Are all those boxes empty?" I ask pointing to the waist high tower of boxes in the centre of the kitchen.

"Yeah I hadn't got to taking them upstairs yet," answers Kim.

"Pups, take all the empty boxes upstairs last door on the left." The boys do as they're told and halve the stack of boxes in one trip.

"Yo, Kat what's next?" asks Quil, swinging a wrench around his finger like a total tool.

"Upstairs first room on the right, the bed first, and yell out when you're done, I want to tell you where to put it."

"Don't you do that already?" mumbles Claire.

I walk around the other side of the island bench and open two drawers "Kim, stack the knives, forks, spoons, and the butter knives. Then in this drawer I want all the tongs, ladles, whisks, wooden spoons and well that type of things, got it?"

"Got it," she says grabbing one of the last ten boxes from the back bench. I see the stack of pots and pans from dad and curse for not taking them back when I went.

"Claire, grab an empty box and put those pots and pans in it, then take it upstairs, last door on the left." She takes a box from the pile just as the boys return and clear up the rest. I walk over next to the sink where all the machines are. I put the blender in a low cabinet, then take the coffee maker to the far left-hand corner, and the knife block goes in the opposite corner, next to the fridge.

I have just started to put plastic dishes in a cabinet when the pups return, asking "What next?"

"Max, take the old microwave out of the wall and put it in the same room the boxes were going in. Col take the iron into the laundry room and Brandon put the new microwave where the old one was." By the time I'm done talking Col's already back. "Kim, continue putting these dishes here, will ya?"

"Yep, almost done here, then I'll do them," she says digging in a box.

"Col!" I call on my way to the sunroom. "Can you move the bookshelves to that wall," I say pointing to the only wall with no windows.

"Piece of cake," he gloats.

"Then we'll call this your lunch break," I say walking back to the hall where the other pups are waiting. "Come with," I say passing the two on my way to the first room. "Okay listen closely, the smallest rug goes upstairs first door on the left, biggest rug first door on the right and the only round rug goes in the wardrobe."

"Where's the-"

"Upstairs, first right, then turn left and you're there," I answer Max.

"Know it all," he pouts.

"Yes I do," I smile, walking back to the kitchen where Claire is waiting. I walk over to the pile of artwork leaning against the sliding glass doors. "Claire, take this one," I say grabbing the large square one from the back.

"How can you tell which is which?" she asks taking the painting as I look back throw the others. "They're all covered in brown paper."

"Because I have been looking at their measurements for the last two weeks," I say grabbing three square ones of the same size, handing one to Claire, I take the other two and start walking to the stairs.

"Have you only been planning this for two weeks?"

"Yeah but I've been thinking about what I need and where it will go since I moved in," I say walking up the stairs and take the first right. Quil and Jared have almost finished putting the king size wooden bed together with attached bedside tables. I sit the painting against the boxes in the wardrobe and Claire does the same. "Looking good boys," I say on my way out of the room, passing the pups on my way. As I get downstairs, Emily is just pulling up outside. "How'd it go?"

"Got it all plus half a pizza shop," she jokes on her way around the car.

I step to the side of the porch and cup my hands around my mouth. "If you want lunch, get outside and help take the bags inside! Now!" like lightning all the boys fly out, just about knocking Emily over in the process.

"Wow, that gets them moving," says Claire, joining me on the porch.

I nod then yell "The pizza's the last thing going inside! All the bags and boxes have to be in the kitchen first!"

"Can't we just eat it out here then?" yells Max.

"No!" I bark.

There are grunts and growls of disagreement as the boys empty Emily's van, as she stands guard at the passenger side door where a stack of pizza boxes rest behind. Just as the boys run the last things inside Leah and Seth pull up, the back of the truck stacked high with boxes and chairs.


	15. Chapter 15

It Happens

"So often we become so focused on the finish line

That we fail to enjoy the journey."

Chapter 15

Katherine's POV

While everyone eats lunch I finish putting the pots and pans away. Once everyone is done eating and emptying Leah's truck, her, Seth and Brendon head out on another trip. Jared and Quil go to finish the bed, Collin and Max are moving the chairs around in the first room and the girls are putting away all the groceries and cleaning supplies.

"Is this better?" asks Max, after moving one of the bigger sofas back farther, closer to the wall of windows.

"Yeah, okay that works," I nod to myself. The chairs make a U shape with the two three seaters on the corner walls and the two spinning arm chairs on the hallway side leaving it more open.

"Will I get hit if I say this is how we started?" ask Col.

"Yes, now take this rug to the sunroom," I say kicking the one in the middle of the last three rugs then going up stairs to check on the boys.

"Just in time. We were just about to call you," says Jared as I walk in.

"Good, move it over to that wall and make sure it's in line with the window," I watch the two boys lift the slick wooden bed with ease and line it up right on the first shot. "Too good, too good, now put the mattress on and then you can put the two beds across the hall together. No don't say anything; I know I spoil you two but you deserve it so much," I bullshit on my way back downstairs.

"Where do you want these mats Kat?" asks Col as I walk down the stairs.

"The one with red on it goes in the room across the hall," I say on my way to the kitchen. "Emily can you wash then dry the new blankets, and pillow cases," she looks up from where she's packing things under the sink.

"Sure, I'll get right to it."

"Thanks," I say walking back to the pups. "And that one gets rolled out in the middle of the chairs, then lift the coffee table onto it," I turn around once more and go back to the kitchen.

"Do these go in the same room as the rest?" asks Claire when I enter, pointing to a small pile of boxes.

"If you know the answer don't ask the question," I say looking in the box of plants, I grab the small aglaonema in a long, low white pot, then go back to the first room. The pups have just placed the coffee table down. As I enter, I place the plant in the centre of the coffee table and smile at how the room's coming together. "Come on, the sunroom now," I tell them and we head to the back of the house, passing Claire carrying a stack of boxes on our way.

"Can I steal a pup?" she asks.

"Nope, I need them," I say not stopping to bargain. "Okay boys," I say pointing to the desk, "move the desk to there," I move my arm to point to the other side of the room. It's great having werewolf slaves, I have to say that. "No," I say when they place it facing the wrong way, "spin it around so the drawers are on this side." They do.

"Here?" asks Max.

"Bring it off the wall a step and a couple inches to the left… perfect. Now roll the rug out long ways, and-"

"Kat?" I hear Kim call me.

"Then go to the living room and wait for me," I say walking over to the kitchen where Kim is shutting the now-full pantry doors. "Yeah?" I ask.

"You said to call when I'm done."

"Okay, do you know where the new scissors ended up, because we're going to need them." She nods and grabs a set out of a random drawer. "Good, follow," I say walking to the living room and over to the TV box. "Scissors, please," I say holding my hand out to Kim and receive the scissors. I run the scissors over the duck tape that runs over the top and down the sides of the box. As I pull the scissors away and step back, the front half of the box falls open to reveal all 150-inch Ultra HD glory. It's attached to its own sleek black stand making it look… wow.

"Wow," I look over my shoulder to see Kim, the pups and Claire all have wide eyes and slack jaws.

"I know," I chuckle and look back with a smug smirk. "Col stand on the left side, Max you got the right. I will count to three and on three you will gently lift the TV up and walk forward; I will pull the box away. Then you will gently lift it back up and walk back until it's half a foot from the wall, and you will not drop it! Understood!"

"Understood," they say at the same time and go to the sides of the TV I told them to.

I move to the left so I'm not in their way, "One, two, three!" They lift it up and walk; when feet are out of the road I pull the box out of the way so it leans against the door. "One, two, three!" They carefully walk backwards and sit it down half a foot off the wall. "Now, step away. Kim I trust you to look at the instructions and hook it up correctly."

"As long as you trust me," she mutters looking over at the cords, booklets and remote still in the box.

"I have faith in you," I say, patting her on the back as I step by her. "Claire, can you take care of setting up all the stereos?" She nods and moves off. "Now you two… go grab the stack of green baskets from under the island bench and take them to the wardrobe." I then go upstairs to check on the boys. One bed is built with the mattress already on it; over to the side of the room they are almost done screwing the other metal bed frame together.

I look to my watch and see we have four hours until Paul shows up.


	16. Chapter 16

It Happens

Don't say "There's still time" or "Maybe next time"

Because there's also the concept of "It's too late!"

Chapter 16

Katherine's POV

I tell Jared and Quil how I wanted the bed and bedside tables to sit, and where I want the dressers when they're put together. Then I hear Leah pull up, and drag the pups out to help, passing a hard-at-work Kim and Claire on our way through the living room.

I go to see how Emily's doing while Leah and the boys take the barbecue, table, chairs, bar and flat pack kitchen out to the deck. I find Emily shuffling around in the laundry room. "When you're done would you be able to make the beds as well?"

"Too easy," she says smiling over to me. "How are you feeling?"

I sigh. "Like I've been hit by a train of stress."

"You need a break, sit down for a few before you fall down."

"There's less than four hours left Emily," I huff.

"If I can get you another hour or so will you take a break?"

"And where is this magic hour coming from?"

"I'll get Sam to call Paul over for dinner, say I called you and you're just finishing up a chapter on a new book then you'll be over. If not everything is finished by the time you leave you can tell everyone what needs doing. Quil, Jared and Seth will have to leave for patrol but the others can fix up the loose ends."

"You couldn't have said this, this morning?"

"So you want me to call Sam?"

"Yes, and make sure he keeps his mouth and mind shut around Paul," I say walking to the sunroom.

"Will do," she calls after me.

I sit down in front of the book shelves and start stacking the shelves with some of the books that inspired me to become a writer and got me through some hard times in life. Then I fill some of the other shelves with knick-knacks and photos. Some are from when I was little with Jake, or dad. There are some others of my wilder party days in New York City, and then there's some that I got Emily to pick up today, of when Paul and I first started dating.

"We're heading out again," calls Leah, walking in from the deck. "Is it okay if Seth drives your truck so we don't have to do two more trips?"

"Sure," I say, pulling the keys out of my back pocket and tossing them to her.

"We're taking all the pups to help, as well," she says walking off.

"Have fun," I call after her.

"Always!"

I chuckle and get back to work. Once those few boxes are empty and shelves are filled, I unwrap the computer screens and start the process to setting them up. While the systems are loading, I unbox the printer and set it up on the desk.

"That's heavier than your handbag," comments Emily from the doorway.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"I'm not the one you're hurting… I called Sam and he said he'll tell Paul about dinner. I'll have to leave at six to start dinner though, you should be fine not showing yourself until around seven though."

"Good. So what's for dinner?" I ask sitting down in the office chair in front of the computer.

"Umm… probably steak and vegetables. Why?"

"Nausea," I sigh tapping away at the keyboard.

"How have you hid this all from Paul?"

"Patrol hours, he misses the hour I spend dry heaving in the morning. Comes home tired, if I'm not pretending to eat he ask why I'm not eating so I say I already ate. Last night he begged me to eat a slice of pizza and I stopped myself from gagging too loudly. This morning I made French toast and that's the first thing I haven't gagged over in two weeks."

"You need to eat."

"Easier said than done, just… don't worry I'll handle it."

"Okay, just don't throw up in my kitchen."

"I'll try not to. So, do you need something to do?"

"No the dryer's on its last lap then I'm making the beds," she says leaving.

A few moments after Emily leaves, Claire walks in and starts setting up the stereo. Out of the corner of my eye I see she keeps opening her mouth to say something… "What?" I sigh spinning around to face her.

"Huh?" she asks looking at me.

"You what to say something so just, say it!"

"You need to tell Paul that you don't want to get married. Even if he still remembers you telling him, after you tell him you pregnant he'll think that you want to get married. There are not many girls in the world fine with giving birth to a, basted," she whispers the last word.

"Oh yeah I can see that going well," I say sarcastically. "Bring him home, show him I turned his house into our home, tell him I'm having his children then that I refuse to marry him. I can just see that going swell."

"Well not like that, wait? Did you say children? It's twins!"

"No, that's not what I meant," what did I mean, what did I mean, oh got it. "I meant I'm going to want to have more than just this one. And hell I haven't ever had an ultrasound done yet, there might be half a dozen in here for all I know." She nods her head and goes back to the stereo.

"Oh, okay. But just tell him before it's too late and he's down on one knee."

"Yeah," I sigh, standing and going over to the stack of artwork. I start unwrapping them so I can make sure they go the right way. I walk this one there, and those few there, until I'm down to the last one for upstairs. I take the artwork of a pack of pastel wolves howling at a green moon up to the spare room where Quil and Jared are moving the long wooden dresser to sit across from the beds.

"That was the last one right?" asks Quil, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"But you were getting so good at it. Well I guess I can con Leah and Seth to put the kitchen together since you two girls want to take a break." They both growl, annoyed.

"We'll do it, just give us a second," mumbles Jared.

"Good, and in that second I need you to hang some artwork."


	17. Chapter 17

It Happens

"When words are spoken hearts can get broken.

And once said they can only be forgiven never forgotten."

Chapter 17

Katherine's POV

It's almost six. Emily made the beds and has just left, but not before giving me a hug for good luck. I go through the rooms checking on what's done. Seth's placing the last pot plant in the sunroom then that room's finished. The hallway art has been hung, Col's taking care of the dining room and kitchen by placing pot plants in the corners, wiping the windows and benches, and placing a bowl of fruit on the island bench.

The laundry room is clean and the dirty blankets I took off the mattress this morning are drying. Kim's putting the green and white cushions out in living room. She got the TV connected and the news is on. Leah, Quil, Jared, Max and Brandon are in the other 'sitting room' that I made into a man cave. I spent hours last week scorching the internet and found a fantastic wooden sign that says 'Wolf's Cave.' You don't know how hard that was to find but now it hangs on the first wall you see when entering the room.

I freeze in my tracks at the sound of a howl signalling the next patrol. I look down at my watch and see it's right on six. Jared, Quil and Seth all jog to the front door. "Good luck, Kat!" calls Jared as the boys run into the forest.

"Hey is it okay for me to leave my truck in your garage for the night?" asks Leah walking out of the wolf's cave with the pups following. "I got to take the mutts home and they don't want to sit on each other's laps," she shrugs.

"Its fine," I smile.

"Okay well if you have nothing else for us… we'll be off then."

"I can't think of anything else," I say looking around the room.

"Okay. I'll pick the truck up first thing tomorrow. Collin if you don't want to walk home-"

"Coming!" he calls walking out of the hall way.

"Just come get it whenever; as long as you don't need me to push start it, you're right."

"Okay, bye," she says, walking out.

"Bye, Kat," all the boys call.

"Bye guys, thanks for the help," I say, shutting the door. I turn around to tell Kim I'm going to have a quick shower before leaving, when there's a knock on the door. "What did you-" I cut myself off when I open the door and see- "Embry, what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering… wow this place got an upgrade."

"Yeah- you can look another time. What do you want?" I ask.

"I- holy fuck look at the TV." Me says sticking his head through the door to look around.

"Embry!"

He shakes his head and looks back at me, "I convinced Ashly to go on a date with me and I wanted your opinion on where I should take her?"

"Who's Ashly?" asks Kim walking over to join us.

"What, you haven't told people?" I ask him.

"I wanted to see how long I could keep it from the guys" he shrugs and looks at Kim. "I found my imprint on Wednesday."

"Wow almost four days, Kat's still got the record," says Kim and I send a glare her way.

"He doesn't know, Kim," I hiss.

"Sorry," she squeaks and runs upstairs my eyes glaring at her the whole way.

I look back to Embry, "What don't I know?"

I rub my temples before saying, "Only Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, Quil, Claire and Col know this and I will tell you but you have to swear on… Ashly's life that you won't tell anyone, definitely not Paul or Jacob. Got it?!"

"You're not dying are you?"

"I wish, that would be so much easier to say. I'm… I'm, I… I'm pregnant."

"No fucking way," he blurts out.

"Yes fucking way."

"And… and Paul doesn't know?"

"No I'm hoping to tell him tonight if not tomorrow morning. And Jake can't know before Paul has a chance to fight back."

"Wow. Paul's the father right?" If I could slap him without breaking my hand, I would.

"Yes he's the father, god do I look like that much of a slut?"

"You're going to be an awesome mum," says Embry pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks…" I say when he releases me. "I'm not sure where you should take Ashly on your first date, but you're welcome to bring her to the party tomorrow night, if you want."

"Don't worry about it, you got enough on your plate. See you tomorrow, and good luck," he says, jogging off.

"Thanks, see ya when I see ya," I call, shutting the door and jogging upstairs to where the girls are putting shoes in drawers and hanging dresses up in the wardrobe.

"Kat I'm sorry, I forgot," says Kim.

"What's one more person," I say. Digging through my box of jewellery and perfumes, I find one of my favourite scents and spray it on.

"Are you going to change before you leave?" asks Claire, eyeing a flowy dark blue summer dress.

"No and neither are you."

She sighs in disappointment, hanging it up. I hear a hard knocking on the front door. "Wow, you're poplar today," says Claire as I leave to see who it is this time. I don't know who I was expecting, but it wasn't an angry looking Jake.

"Hey Jake. Why-"?

"What did you say to Nessie?!" he demands.

"What-"

"Don't play stupid Kat!"

"I'm not-"

"She was in tears when I got home, saying you were being mean to her. She just wanted to help and be included and you blow her off!"

"Jake, that's-"

"No, you're going to stop acting like the world owes you a favour and be-" before I find out what I'm going to be it all goes black. I hear some yelling, people running, sirens, an engine, some more yelling, but I can't make any of it out.


	18. Chapter 18

It Happens

"Forget what hurt you but never forget what it taught you."

Chapter 18

Katherine's POV

When I open my eyes all I see is bright white light. Am I dead? No, I'm in too much pain to be dead. I lift my head slightly to look around and let my head drop back when I realise I'm in hospital… I shut my eyes and try to remember how I got here… did Hannah get me drunk again...? Did Margo crash the car…?

Then the last year comes rushing back to me, Paul, werewolves are real, imprinting, selling my apartment to move back to La Push, bonfires, empty house, pregnancy, twins, full house, going to go over to Emily's, talking with Embry, laughing with Claire and Kim. Then… Jacob.

I hear a door opening then Claire's vice yelling, "Thank God you're alive," I wince as arms wrap around my neck.

"Stop it Claire you're hurting her." I hear Kim.

"Sorry," says Claire releasing me.

"How- how long was I out?" I ask, blinking my eyes to adjust to the light.

"Not long, fifteen to twenty minutes," answers Claire. I see slight tears in her eyes.

"Did you call Paul?"

"No, we were going to but we left our phones at your house on our race to get here."

"Thank God," I breathe.

"Thank God indeed." I look over to see who I'm guessing is the Rez doctor. He's tanned, late fifties with greying black hair. "Can you girls give me and Miss Black a moment please?"

Claire gives me a second glance like she'll never see me again. "Don't either of you call Paul, or so help me you will wish I was dead," I hiss, she gives me a small reassuring smile and walks out the room after Kim. "What's the verdict Doc?"

"You want me to put it the nice way or the doctor way?" he asks looking at a clipboard.

"Just tell me straight," I say closing my eyes and leaning back on the bed.

"You're half-starved, dehydrated, doesn't look like you've had sleep in a week. You passed out from exhaustion and are lucky as hell you weren't driving, God only knows how many people you could have killed!" I cock an eyebrow and look up at him.

"…And the babies?" he looks back at me with a confused expression.

"You're pregnant?" He asks.

"I was pregnant yesterday with twins," I whisper.

"I'll get a nurse to do an ultrasound," he says leaving, his face unamused and slightly discussed.

As soon as he's gone the girls return. "What did he say?" asks Kim; Claire's to busy sobbing to ask.

"I passed out from exhaustion, there's a nurse coming to do an ultrasound," I say, lying back again. "What time is it?"

"6:35," answers Kim.

"Kim, I need you to call Emily. Tell her I'll be there as soon as I can. And Claire pull it together I am fine and you can't tell anyone this happened until after the party tomorrow."

"Just quit lying already, you're just digging a bigger hole for yourself, Kat," Claire sobs.

"I built my whole life out of lies. If I quit now I… I'll lose all I worked for."

"I just hope this is all worth it," says Kim, cold as ice. A nurse pushes in an ultrasound and I sigh in annoyance when I see it's Sue Clearwater, just what I needed.

"Kat! What have you gotten yourself into!?" she scolds. "Girls, out," she snaps and they're quick out the door. Wish I could get out too.

"Will you listen or just yell at me?" I ask, as she rolls up my shirt.

"Your mother would have wanted better for you than this," she hisses; I have never seen her this angry before.

"So you're going to yell at me just like Jake." She puts cold gel on my stomach.

"If Jake was yelling at you, you probably deserved it."

"No I didn't. Nessie lied to him saying I did shit that I didn't do. But if I was being a bitch I wasn't trying to be, it was just the smell of her made me want to hurl." Sue stares at me. "Jake wouldn't let me tell my side and started going on about how I act like the world owes me a favour and shit like that… I don't act like that do I?"

"Why didn't you just tell Nessie you felt nauseous around her?"

"Because then I would have to tell her I was pregnant, then she would tell Jake, then he would say something to Paul."

"Paul doesn't know?!"

"No," I sigh. Sue puts the same type of device as the nurse used on my stomach yesterday, and I look at the screen as the picture appears, not that I can understand what it means.

"Was anyone else with you and Nessie?" she asks, clicking some buttons on the ultrasound.

"Claire was with me."

"Why didn't she back you up then?"

"Because I was too busy passing out, and Jake was so angry he wouldn't listen to a word I tried to say." Loud 'thuds' fill the room and I slightly jump out of surprise and joy. "They're okay? They're both okay?"

"You were lucky Kat, all three look perfectly healthy," she smiles, and it takes me a second to hear her words properly.

"Three? No, no. The nurse yesterday said there were two."

"No there's three, see one," she points to a jelly bean. "Two," she points to another jelly bean, the same as yesterday. "Three," she points higher up and I see the dot; it's around half the size though. "It's further back but there are three. The one at the back might have been covered by the others yesterday, but there's three," she says, handing me some paper to wipe off the goo. "You want me to send the girls back in?" she asks.

"Yeah, I need to keep an eye on them. And can you not tell anyone about there being three or about them altogether?"

"Can do," she says taking the ultrasound and leaving the room. The girls walk back in both with their fingers crossed.

"I'm pregnant!" I smile and let tears come to my eyes. Both girl squeal and Claire tackles me into another hug.

"What!?" I push Claire away and shoot upright to see Jake standing in the doorway.


	19. Chapter 19

It Happens 

"I can't tell if it's killing me or making me stronger."

Chapter 19

Paul's POV

Sam and I sit in his living room, waiting for Kat to show up so we can eat. Emily says Kat said she was just finishing a chapter of her book, so we might not eat tonight. As I doze off I worry about her. Kat keeps saying she's fine but she hasn't been eating properly and she has bags under her eyes.

My eyelids get heavier and heavier until they shoot open with the door. Jake barges in shaking violently. "Jake, get outside!" Sam demands leaping to his feet.

"No! That piece of shit needs to pay for what he did to Kat!" I leap to my feet with a growl.

"Jake calm down." He ignores Sam's demands and keeps yelling at me.

"You're no good for her, mongrel mutt. You're the reason she's in hospital."

"She's not in the hospital," I growl. We're both shaking violently now.

"Yes-" he's cut off by the sound of car tires screeching to a stop outside. A figure jumps out of the car and runs up the stairs. Kat runs in the doorway holding a crowbar in her right hand. I see blood dripping down her left arm; what did she do?

"Kat-" she cuts me off.

"No! I'm doing the talking, Paul you sit down on that seat and you don't move until I tell you to. Jacob you get the hell outside before I swear on every living thing on this fucking earth that I will never forgive you," what did I miss that made her this mad?

"But he-" she cuts Jake off.

"He has no idea what you're talking about and the main reason I was in hospital and should still be there is because of you. So you get outside, NOW!"

Kat was in hospital, she should still be in hospital, she's sick, she could die, and it's all because of Jacob. I don't even notice Kat, Jake, and Sam go outside till there's more yelling. "You will listen and hear what I say! I never told off Nessie no matter how much I wanted to. If you still think she's right, ask Claire, she was with me the whole time. Now you go inside and apologise for being such an ass. Paul is the best and most important thing in my life and will be in my life a lot longer then you will!"

"Then why are you lying to him?" She's lying to me? I don't know what to feel. Kat should be in the hospital, she said it herself. She also said I'm the best and most important thing in her life. Jake thinks she would tell off Nessie?

"I'm not lying, I was going to tell him tonight before you showed up and wrecked everything, now go apologise, then leave, I don't want to see you again tonight!"

I watch the door as Jake walks in. He has black and purple bruises all over him; what would do that… the crowbar. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, I was in the wrong," he grumbles, then marches out of the house.

Kat walks in looking like she's about to collapse. Blood still drips from her arm but now it's spattered all over her. "Come on we're leaving. Emily we won't be joining you for dinner after all, see you tomorrow," she calls, looking down the hall then walking outside, not needing to check that I'm following. Sam stands on the front porch holding the now bent crowbar.

Kat gets into the back of the car and I follow. I see Kim's the driver. No one talks as Kim speeds out of the driveway and down the road. It finally gets the better of me and I have to ask, "What the hell is going on?!"

"I'm pregnant," Kat blurts out.

"Wh-why-what, what do you mean you're pregnant?" I stare at her, my jaw hanging loose.

"I am pregnant, you are going to be a father, I am going to be a mother," she looks over to me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I first found out I was just so scared, Paul I'm so sorry," I pull her to me and she sobs into my shoulder.

"It's okay Kat, I'm not angry at you. I just need to know why you should still be in hospitable?" I move her so she's looking me in the eyes.

"I passed out from exhaustion and was taken to hospital. After I had an ultrasound and knew I was still pregnant I blurted it out not knowing Jake was there, he got pissed and stormed out. I ran after him, Claire tried to stop me but Kim knew I would be going with or without help so she drove me." Her eyes sparkle with scared tears. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"I'm too happy that I'm going to be a dad," I smile and kiss her on the lips.

"Hate to break up this sweet moment but I don't think Claire's happy." We break apart and I go to ask what Kim means but I notice the car is parked and Claire stands in front of the car with a not-so-happy expression on her face.

"Get! Back! To! Bed!"


	20. Chapter 20

It Happens

"A Woman with Trust Issues is a woman who's heard

"I promise, I'll never hurt you"

Too many times with actions that told otherwise."

Chapter 20

Katherine's POV

As I wake up I feel better than I have in weeks. I'm still in hospital but Paul is next to me on the gurney, his arms holding me to his chest, and I couldn't think of anywhere better. But all good times must come to an end, and as I feel hot saliva rise in my throats, I know this moment has reached its end.

I reef myself out of his grasp and grab for the bucket on the night stand. I informed Sue last night that I would be needing it. I toss my legs over the bedside, put the bucket on my lap and throw up the jelly cup I ate last night. There is instantly a warm hand rubbing circles on my back and another pulling my hair over my shoulders.

"It's okay, let it out," Paul says quietly. The feeling of not being alone through this anymore is amazing, even as I start to dry heave. "Do you need a nurse, water, mouthwash? What do you need? What do I do?" Someone answers before I can stop gagging long enough to.

"Keep doing what you're doing, it's fucking hilarious." My eyes flick up to the door to see Leah, smirking at me.

"What are you doing here Leah?" Paul growls.

"Sam called a pack meeting this morning, telling everyone what went down. And I have to say Kat I'm hurt I was one of the last people to know about you getting knocked up, but you beating the crap out of Jake made up for it and the sweet revenge of morning sickness makes up a bit too."

"Bite me bitch," I hiss between heave.

"Ow, Kat's got claws."

"Get out!" Paul barks.

"Okay, but when you're fit for company the pack's waiting down the hall," she says, leaving.

"Do you want me to get rid of them, Kat?"

"No" I sigh. "Happy birthday by the way."

He chuckles and pats my back. "Almost forgot about that, thanks for my gift."

"And that would be?"

"The gift of being a father…"

"To cheesy." I shake my head slightly. Then I spend the next thirty minutes dry heaving; around halfway through Paul wins the argument on getting a nurse but all she says is I have to go through the motions. "Done," I sigh when I feel the nausea leave.

"How can you tell?" Paul asks, as he massages my shoulders.

"Magic, now you can go get a nurse." He practically bounds out the door believing that doctors and nurses will make me feel better but as the nurse earlier said, I just have to work through the motions. Paul returns with the same nurse as earlier. She takes the bucket, giving me a clean one just in case I need it, and she gives me a much-appreciated cold wet cloth to wipe the hot sweat and stomach contents off my face, then she leaves.

"How long have you been going through this?" Paul asks as I lie back down, completely exhausted.

"Fifteen to sixteen days. It was worse though," I curse my words as soon as they leave my lips. Before I can stop him Paul growls and storms out of the room. I put my head back with a sigh and rub my temples.

"You want me to go get him?" I look to the door to see Sam.

"If you could," I say closing my eyes, and before I know it I'm asleep again. When my eyes open, I'm wrapped in Paul's arms. I crane my head up to see his eyes are open and his face is bare of emotions. I don't know why, but I start to cry.

The look on Paul's face turns to one of horror, and if this was any other time I probably would have laughed. "Kat, Kat please don't cry, I'm sorry. Please don't cry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have gotten angry, I shouldn't have stormed out."

"No, no, no, no. The-they're hap-py tears," I sob. "I'm j-just hap-py you're here," I sniffle and wipe at the tears.

"I'm never leaving again Kat," he says and presses a kiss to my forehead. "Sam said I could have the next few weeks off patrol. I was thinking we could go to Seattle next week, if your feeling up to it, and go shopping, buy a real bed, some real chairs, whatever you want."

"You're amazing." I sob harder and bury my head in his chest for a few more moments. "H-how long was I asleep?"

"An hour or so."

"The pack still here?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go get Leah for me?"

"Anything you want." He presses one last kiss to my forehead before leaving.

I press the button on the side of the bed so I can sit up, straighten my gown and run my fingers through my hair. Leah walks in a moment later closely followed by Paul, who comes to stand by my side. "So why was I summoned?"

"Because you're amazing and pissed me off this morning, so you're going to the house to get me a change of clothes. I'm being discharged this afternoon and I'm not leaving in this," I say, gesturing to the hospital gown.

"Lucky I love ya," she mutters. "Be back soon," she says on her way out the door.

"Okay, you can let the wolves in, now."

"You sure you're up for them?"

"They won't go away until they get a look in." He presses another kiss to my forehead before walking out. I barely have time to pull up the blankets before the pack comes barging through the door. First Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil, Col, Seth, Clair, Kim, Emily and the kids, and last is Paul, who comes to stand by my side again.

"Wow, you all have nothing better to do then to sit round in the hospital. That's just sad."

"It's worth getting to say I told you so." I smirk at Emily.


	21. Chapter 21

It Happens

"It may hurt to let go

But it hurts more to hold on to nothingness"

Chapter 21

Katherine's POV

"I can walk," I tell Paul as he lifts me out of the truck.

"The doctor said take it easy." Paul says, slamming the truck door with his foot then carrying me out of the garage.

"I'm not going to run a marathon, Paul."

"Doesn't matter. Oh, I forgot to tell you Emily's postponing the party till Saturday."

"So let me guess, I'm not allowed out of the house until then?"

"If you know the answer don't ask the question." I glare up at him for using my words against me.

"Just don't drop me," I mutter as he opens the door.

"What-?" his grip loses on me slightly as we step inside the house. "What the fuck happened here? What- holy fuck," he places me down. "This is our house right?" He looks down at me, eyes wide, jaw slack.

I giggle, "Close, this is our home." His jaw lifts to form a kid-on-Christmas-morning smile.

"Home, I like the sound of that," he sighs.

"Go have a look around," I urge, pushing him with my shoulder.

"God," he mutters walking forward. He freezes when he looks through the door frame to the left.

I chuckle, walk over, place a kiss on his cheek, and whisper "Happy birthday."

"You're amazing."

"I know," I say, walking past him and down the hall to the kitchen. I grab a glass of water and take a seat on a stool at the island bench and cuddle the glass of water like a drunk the morning after a big night. I told Paul last night that I was going to tell him everything when we got home; I don't think he understood what I meant by everything though.

It felt so good to get some secrets off my shoulders last night, and I just want to get all that unneeded weight off my shoulders now. I listen to Paul wandering around, opening doors and letting a curse or two slip here and there. After a while he walks by me to the sunroom, then he checks out the deck, returning to take a seat next to me with an amazing smile plastered on his face. "You're happy," I smirk.

"How did you do this? How did you afford this? How did I not find out?"

"You know I love you more than anything, or one, in this world, right?" His smile shrinks slightly at my tone.

"Of course I do Kat; why would you ask that?"

"Last night when I told you I was pregnant a whole lot of weight was lifted off my shoulders. No one, and I mean no one, knows my whole story. People know bits and pieces, you know a fair bit, not all in the right order or outcome. So I'm going to talk, you're going to sit there and listen, not interrupt me, okay?"

"Kat, you're scaring me?" he says. His smile is completely gone.

"I'm scared too, but if I don't tell you my story now, I never will… it's just going to keep eating me alive." He grabs my hands from the glass and holds them in his.

"Whenever you're ready," he whispers, looking me in the eyes. I take a deep breath and talk.

"I always loved my mum more than my dad and I thought that was okay. Jake was daddy's boy and I was a mummy's girl. Everything in my life was normal before my mum died. All I ever wanted out of life was to find a nice guy, get married, have two kids, a mummy's girl and a daddy's boy, watch them grow up then spend the rest of my life growing old with the man I signed my heart away to."

"But after my mum died and while dad was in a coma, I… I lost all I knew; my parents were meant to watch Jake and I grow up, then they were going to grow old and die together. I had thoughts of pulling the plug on dad, so he and mum stayed together, and… and I did. I told the nurses I tripped over the cord. I sobbed my heart out to them saying it was an accident even though I was glad when I heard the mushiness stop. But then he woke up…"

"I hated my dad when he woke up, still do a bit, he always told mum wherever she went he would be right with her. He lied. I couldn't look at him without thinking about how much I hate him. I called my Aunt Kelly, she was the only family I knew off the Rez. I told her I needed a fresh start. A ten-year-old that needs a fresh start; it's pathetic, but I knew if I stayed I would do something I would end up regretting."

"I had never been off the Rez in my life, not even to Forks. So the outside world was bit of a shock to me. Kelly came and picked me up, took me to Port Angles where we got on a plane, first class, and flew to New York. She was marred to her third husband by then. I asked her if husband one and two died, she just said she sucked them dry. I didn't like her thoughts on marriage and men, but I didn't hate them either."

"Kelly had never looked after a kid in her life and just let me do whatever I wanted. The man she was with was a high shot layer and became a better dad to me then my own blood. I still call him every month even though Kelly divorced him no more than a year after I moved in with them. I was sent to the best of schools with the richest girls and the richest boys; no one had a worry in the world and I loved it. I was free to find who I was."

"By the time I was thirteen, Kelly was working on husband five and had no clue what I was doing. That was around the time I jumped the tracks, I started drinking, smoking, I never did drugs but everyone around me did, started having sex with guys six years older than me. It was just… sex, it was like marriage in my eyes, you have it with as many men you can get and hope you get something out of it."

"When I was sixteen I found out I was… pregnant, and told no one. Kelly was off looking for husband number six and I just… tried to forget about it. A few weeks later I was out drinking with some friends and I started to feel this shooting pain, I was rushed to the hospital, police escort and all, but by the time I got to the hospitable I wasn't pregnant anymore. That's when I called it quits on men. I would only do women after that because there were no worries about getting pregnant or married."

"One night when I was seventeen, staggering home drunk, husband number three found me, Dan. He was horrified by what I had become and took me back to his house to sober up and tell him how a bright girl like me could end up like that, and I told him most of my story. Kelly was finishing up with husband number six and still didn't care about me. I was alive – good enough. Dan thought differently and invited me to move in with him and his new wife Annie."

"From the day I moved in with Dan, Annie, Annie's twelve-year-old daughter Penny and her five-year-old brother Knox, life was brighter. I knew I still didn't want a man – marriage, kids, not for me. Penny's the one that got me into reading; she's blind, has been her whole life but the girl always sees the bright side of life, and she loves books so I started reading to her. I quit smoking, quit partying. Dan said I was allowed to drink, but only at home and nothing strong. He didn't want me going cold turkey and risk me going back to the streets to get my fix."


	22. Chapter 22 (The End)

It Happens

"You realize that if he doesn't know who you are,

He won't be able to remember who you were"

Chapter 22

Paul's POV

"Annie become like a mother to me, she's caring and loving, but she was hard to get used to at first. Born and bred Texas, and she's loud and proud about it. I wrote my first book about her life, the way her parents disowned her when she got pregnant at seventeen. Penny's father was killed in a fire before Annie got to even tell him he was going to be a dad. She moved to New York after she got pregnant with Knox, his father wanted nothing to do with them. But she met Dan and they're expecting their first child at the start of next month."

"Knox was the little brother I left behind years before. Sweet as sugar, going to be a real heart breaker when he's older. He turned seven the week I left. Penny's almost sixteen. I know without a second thought that if I had to choose between Billy's life and Dan's, I would save Dan in a heartbeat. Dan saved me. If not for him, I would be dead now or wishing I was."

"When I turned eighteen I changed my last name from Black to Buckson. My full name is Katherine Reed Buckson; no one in La Push knows that... When I moved out to live on my own I bought an apartment the size of this kitchen, maybe smaller, but the smaller the better – can't throw parties in a shoebox. Even though I lived on my own I was always going over to Dan's to babysit, to get help with writing, just to hang out."

"Around fourteen months ago I told myself I knew what I wanted in life. I was going to move to Miami, get a nice apartment near the beach, I was going to keep writing, maybe take up surfing, might have a girlfriend or two but no men, no kids, no marriage. Dan sat me down one night, maybe a week after I said I was moving on, he told me he was proud of me and honoured to call me his daughter, I had never heard anything like that in my life and cried harder than I did when my mum died."

"But after the water works died down, Dan told me I needed to face my demons, so I came back to La Push for a visit. I was going to tell Billy off, about how fucked up my life became and how I had a new man to call dad, a real man. But I got a bit thrown off by seeing the old house again, all the memories… but I was going to do it the next day, then I would never have to step foot in this town again. Didn't go to plan…"

"I saw the most amazing guy I have ever seen in my life. He looked like a Greek God and when our eyes met all hell broke loose. Before I even got to say hello he was dragged off into the forest and Sam Uely was dragging me the other way down the beach, telling me that werewolves and vampires are real. I was taking it apparently well compared to most reactions he had seen, but then he told me what imprinting is and that I had been imprinted on. Then I ran."

"I stopped running when I reached the cliff tops and thought through everything I learnt. From just a glimpse of you I knew you were and are the man I will spend the rest of my life with. I wanted to live with you, sleep with you, know everything about you and never go a day without looking into those mischievous grey eyes and telling you I love you with all I am and all I will ever be. But I still didn't think I wanted kids, and I knew I wasn't going to marry you, no matter how much I loved you."

"We moved in together and I dropped the idea of telling Billy what I thought. Dan and Annie were happy for me; Dan was playing big and tough, saying if you ever broke my heart he would walk here if he had to, just to give you a piece of his mind. Then he saw the picture of us from our first trip to the beach and said I was a big girl that could make her own mistakes. He was scared shitless..."

"I got to know you, and somehow fell even more in love. Till three months ago I still didn't want kids, but then I saw you with Dawn and my heart melted. When I found out I was pregnant two Mondays ago I was so, so happy… then reality hit me like a train, the feeling of us moving too fast and you not wanting kids yet or at all, just… I was terrified. But I pulled myself back together and worked out a plan."

"I was going to do the house up, make it a home, I was going to pull people together last minute so you hopefully wouldn't find out. I was going to surprise you when you got back from patrol and then the next morning I was going tell you I was pregnant. Simple."

"Last Wednesday after you passed out, I went to get Sam in on swapping patrols. After he said he would help, I was going inside to do laundry, he told me I was going to be a good mum. I didn't tell him, he just guessed. But the next two days went by with no problem, got the house painted. While helping me get paint Embry imprinted; that was a surprise."

"Saturday came and everything was in Port Angles, just needing picking up. I gave everyone a list on what they needed to get, and left with Col. I had hardly got three hours sleep the night before, busy writing to meet a deadline my publisher moved up, and you leaving in the mornings always wake me up, so I made Col drive."

"He started whining that I was boring, so I made a bet with him, that I could get us a police escort and if we got caught out I would buy him any car he wanted. I made him speed by a cop car and I pretended to be losing the baby; I was just remembering the first time I lost it. Col got to drive over 130 behind a cop car. We were behind everyone and they all saw us fly by, but so they didn't show up at the hospital I sent an A-OK text to them."

"Got to the hospitable, was rushed in on a gurney, told them I was pregnant, it felt just like when I first did it. A nurse did an ultrasound and I was breathless… there were two. Two babies. The nurse gave me some words of advice from one of my bestsellers and on the drive home that afternoon I told my publisher where he could jam his deadlines. He said I can make my deadlines whenever I want. Oh, and Col guessed I was pregnant – he didn't think I was that convincing of an actor."

"Yesterday, after you left I started getting the house ready, around six Sam showed up and told me he let my secret slip to Emily, she was on the phone to Claire and Kim, and Jared and Quil overheard. But I told him if he took the dishes we borrowed back home without Emily knowing they were gone, we were even."

"Emily, Claire, Kim, Quil and Jared all showed up early to congratulate me, I told them you didn't know and wouldn't know until I told you. The day was long. After I got the boys going on some tasks, I took Claire to Billy's house to pick up some boxes of stuff from New York. Nessie answered saying Billy was fishing but we could come in and get what we wanted."

"The smell of her was making me nauseous, so I was quick in and out. When we got back here it was all battle stations. Emily offered to get me another hour by getting Sam to call you over to theirs for dinner. That was fine; I ended up finishing just after six. Jared, Quil and Seth went on patrol and Leah took the pups home."

"Kim was finishing up the living room when there was a knock on the door. Embry came over to get dating advice. Kim asked who Ashly was and he told her Ashley was his imprint, he wasn't telling people, but he wasn't keeping it a secret either. Kim said that I still held the record for best kept secrets and I hissed at her. She ran upstairs and I told Embry I'm pregnant. He gave me a hug, said his problems were not my worries and left."

"I went upstairs to the wardrobe where Kim and Claire were, putting things away. There was another knock on the front door, and I answered to find an angry Jake. He yelled at me, saying I was mean to Nessie, and I need to stop acting like life owes me a favour. Then I fainted."

"I woke up in the hospital around twenty minutes later. Told Kim to call Emily for more time while I talked to the doctor. The Doc said I passed out from exhaustion and dehydration, when I talked of the babies he left to send a nurse to the ultrasound. With my luck I got Sue. She was angry and said how disappointed my mother would be in me…"

"I told her what happened with Jake and she eased up a bit and did the ultrasound. She told me all three babies are just fine… three. She said the other one must have been behind the two, the day before. Kim and Claire came back in and I told them I was still pregnant and Jake overheard and stormed out."

"I ran out of there so fast, I didn't even feel the IV come out of my arm till Kim told me not to get blood on her car seats while I was digging in the back for something to hit Jake with. And you know the rest. Paul I still want to and am going to spend every second of my life with you. I want to have your kids, as many as possible, and you are the man I love more than everything on earth but I don't want to marry you."

"I am still and probably always will be, against marriage, and if by some miracle I ever do want to get married, I'll tell you. But in my mind, I will never be getting married. Okay that's all. Yell, call me a slut, damn me to hell, whatever you need to forgive me for not telling you all this sooner."

"Kat, I…" I lift a hand from hers and wipe away a stray tear that runs down her cheek. "Kat everyone's done shit they're not proud of, everyone's thought about killing someone before, if my old man didn't off himself I would have done the job for him. Kat, everyone has bags we carry around filled with shit we have done. As long as you carry mine I'll carry yours, just no more secrets."

"You know everything, and I… I just need you to say you forgive me, please," I stand and pull her up to my chest, her arms link around my neck.

"Kat there's nothing to forgive, you said it yourself, you jumped the tracks, but that makes you who you are. And I can't wait to meet Dan and thank him for saving you, and whenever you're ready to get married I'll be here, and if we never get married it's okay because we'll still have each other. But I need you to repeat that part about triplets?"

"Sue said all three look perfectly healthy, and this morning I booked in for an ultrasound on Friday to make sure everything's still good." She bites her bottom lip with nerves.

"They're going to be fine, what we need to worry about is telling my mum." She chuckles, and pecks me on the cheek.

"I have to meet her first, god that's going to be fun," she chuckles dryly, and leans her head on my chest.

"If it helps, my mum won't care who you are after she hears she's going to be a grandma," I shrug.

"Dan's going to flip, he almost brought Annie the New York joints, he was so happy when he heard she was pregnant." She chuckles at a memory.

"That brings me back to how did you afford all this stuff?"

"I'm a writer, I've made over a million dollars with all my books, that's not counting what I made on selling movie rights. I finally got a black card sent to me four months ago because I wasn't spending enough." She shrugs like it's nothing.

"If you're rich why have we been living with nothing for the last year?"

"We had each other and I didn't want you loving me for my money," she pouts up at me.

"But that TV helps me love you even more."

"Oh, well if the TV is good enough entertainment for you, then I'll just go lie down." Kat pushes against my arms to get free, but I hold her still.

"No, you're coming with me," I lift her up bridal style and she growls in annoyance as I walk to the living room.

"Why can't I go upstairs and enjoy the new bed?" she whines.

"Because you're going to enjoy the new bed enough tonight. Now it's time to enjoy the new sofas and enjoy you showing me how to enjoy my second favourite thing in this room," I say, sitting down on the chair across from the TV, Kat on my lap. I lean forward and grab the slick new remote off the coffee table.

She frowns and grabs the remote from me. "How is the TV second favourite when there are technically four people sitting in your lap?" The TV turns on, showing a football game.

"Because I can play with you and the TV, but I can't play with the kids yet," she rolls her eyes and starts surfing the channels.

"So, do you want boys or girls?"

"I don't mind, as long as there's at least one boy. I don't think I could handle living with four girls."

"Huh." She nods lightly to my answer.

"What do you want?" I ask, putting both my hands over her stomach.

"Three boys," she says without hesitation.

"Why?" I chuckle.

"Because they'll be just as amazing as their father." I smile brightly.

"And he is…?"

"About to get hit with a crowbar and lose all TV privileges."

"You play mean," I pout.

"I'm still your favourite thing to play with though." She sends me a devilish smirk.

 _ **The End**_

 ** _Author note:_**

 **Please read for more information on this story, at least read the second last paragraph if you are wanting to read more of this story in the future.**

 **Okay so I wrote this story in December of 2015. It took me two weeks and I thought it was a big heep of rubish no one would ever see. The following January I bit the bullet and signed up to Fanfiction. It was the first story I posted as it was the first story I ever finshed. The limited feedback I got was all bad, people complaining about spelling mistakes and not understanding it one bit, "Jake has two sisters moron" "who is Kat, I don't get it?" And shit like that was the only comments I was getting on something I had been proud to finish. I have dyslexia and teachers never thought I would be able to read and write and pretty well just agnored me. I thought my self to read when I was 14 and to get to the point I could finish a story from start to end by the age of 15 made me proud.**

 **So I sent the story to a friend who had offered to fix the spelling for me. It took her over five months to finish and get it back to me but once I had it back I took down the old copy of the story and started posting this new and improved copy and the feed back I have gotten from all of you surprises me still to this day.**

 **This story was only ment to be 22 chapters long, that's all I made back in 2015 and I was happy to leave it at that...** **at least I thought I was until you amazing people showed me you actually liked it. Now I have written a new chapter and have many new ideas on how this story will continue.**

 **This is the end of It Happens, but not the end of the story. The prequel will be called Indisputable Fact. I will post an update on this story once I have put up the first chapter. Hoping to have it up be the start of February but the more comments and support you show the faster I will post.**

 **Thank you all, I wish you a good holiday and hope you have a great day/night.**


End file.
